JELSA
by BionicDragonSpirit
Summary: Elsa meets Jack Frost. Sorry no time to write a summary...
1. Chapter 1

**This story, I thought of it when I was writing the second chapter for 'Truth or Dare w Eragon and friends'. So here you go my second story. Hope you like it**

Elsa stood there, on the balcony of her ice palace. She went back to see it one last time before she moved on and away from it.

She was staring at the moon, which seemed to be brighter than usual, as she thought of the things she had done there, bad and good. As she decided to leave the palace once and for all, she felt a breeze. She shook it off and thought:"The cold never bothered me anyway". As she looked at the moon one last time, she saw a silhouette in the middle of it. She rubbed her eyes to see if anything was really there. When she moved her hands away from her eyes, the silhouette was gone. She thought out loud:"Must be my imagination". Then she turned around and saw someone who would change her life forever.

There stood a boy with snow-white hair, ice blue eyes. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt with ice patterns going down from the top to bottom of his chest. He was wearing dark blue jeans and he had no shoes on. He was also holding a staff.

"Imagination, huh? You have one heck of a mind sister" said the boy, looking at Elsa. Elsa looked at the boy, mouth agape. She finally found her words and asked:"Who are you?" .The boy looked at Elsa intensely, then looked back to see if anyone was behind him, then looked at her again. "You can see me?" asked the boy, looking into Elsa's sky blue eyes. Elsa looked at the boy curiously and said:"Of course I can see you", the boy looked at her shocked, "What?" asked Elsa, raising an eyebrow. The boy looked at Elsa for a moment and then finally asked:"How? No one can see me or touch me. Here I'll show you" said the boy, as he raised a hand and put it on Elsa's arm.

Elsa looked at the arm and asked:"Can you let go off me?", as she looked up at the boy, cringing at the strength of the force the boy is putting on her. The boy looked at his hand in shock, not hearing Elsa call him.

"HELLO?!" screamed Elsa for the umpteenth time at the boy. The boy, hearing this time, let go of her and said:"Sorry, I'm not used to physical contact" looking at his hands curiously. Elsa looked at him and asked:"Well, can I go now?" pointing to the door. "Oh… uhh… sure" he said. Elsa walked towards the door. As she reached the door, she turned around and said:"By the way, you haven't answered my question. Who are you?" .The boy looked at her and said:"My name is Jack Frost".

As Elsa left the palace, only one thought was in her mind _Who is Jack frost?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews… I guess. Well anyway, here's chapter two. Hope you like it. I forgot to say this in the first chapter. The story is two full years after Frozen.**

**Don't like. Don't read. Don't flame. Don't sue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.**

As Elsa walked back towards the castle, only one thing was on her mind, and that was the name Jack Frost. She was so lost in thought that she didn't pay attention to where she was going. Then suddenly, she fell down when she collided with something else. She landed with a soft thud on the snowy floor of the village for it was winter. "Pardon, I wasn't looking where I was…" Elsa trailed off as she saw Anna just in front of her on the floor.

"Never mind, I could say that myself…" Anna trailed of as she saw Elsa. "Elsa!" screamed Anna standing up as if nothing happened to her. Elsa slowly stood up and asked:"Anna, what are you doing here?"."Well, the guards were off doing something on their own and I was worried something happened to you. 'cause you know, it has been like 15 hours since you went to the place you built." said Anna.

'Oh' was all Elsa could manage to say. "Why don't we go back to the castle?" said Anna after a very awkward silence. "Sure" replied Elsa.

_Somewhere else…_

Jack Frost looked over the railing of the balcony of Elsa's ice palace. Over the railing, He saw the kingdom of Arendelle. He was awed by the beauty of Arendelle, with the soft snow covering the floor in winter Arendelle was really beautiful. As he looked down on Arendelle, he thought _maybe she lives there_. Excited by this thought, he jumped down off the railing and let the wind take him.

_Back at Arendelle…_

Elsa stood in her room, looking out the window. She was still thinking about Jack, about the way his voice sounded, about his face and how it was perfectly shaped. As she was lost in her thoughts, she couldn't hear a knock on her door. "ELSA! It's time for lunch!" came Anna's voiced from behind the door, snapping Elsa out of her thoughts. "Coming" she called back to Anna. As she turned to leave her room, she heard something knock on her window. She froze in place, slowly turning towards the window and was surprised to see Jack outside the window. She rushed towards the window and opened it, letting Jack come in to her room.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" said Elsa when Jack stepped on to her bedroom floor. "I wanted to see you…"said Jack. "…And I didn't get your name" finished Jack, this made Elsa giggle. "My name's Elsa" said Elsa, a hint of blush on her face.

"Elsa, huh? A nice name you've got there" said Jack. "Well, you've got a nice name too, Jack" said Elsa. An awkward silence fell over them. "ELSA! Come on the food's getting cold" called Anna, breaking the silence. Elsa called back: "OK! Coming!". "Sorry, that was my sister Anna" said Elsa. "No worries go eat" said Jack. "Do you want to come and eat with us? We never finish that much anyway" said Elsa, inviting him to eat. "No need, I'm not hungry. I'll just wait for you here." Said Jack. "Are you sure? We have more than enough for three of us" said Elsa. "Three? How about your parents?" asked Jack. Elsa looked down at the floor and said: "Please don't bring the topic about my parents up". "Why?" asked Jack. "Just don't" said Elsa, before she ran to the door slamming it behind her, not letting Jack respond. "Ok" mumbled Jack as he sat down on Elsa's bed. Jack waited for over half an hour as he laid down on Elsa's bed, and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

_30 minutes later…_

Elsa walked into her room to find a sleeping Jack on her bed. Elsa quietly tiptoed over to her bed and screamed in Jack's ear: "WAKE UP!" making Jack jolt awake. "Ouch! My ear!" said Jack, rubbing his ear. Elsa laughed her head off at Jack's reaction and after a few minutes, Jack laughed together with Elsa.

As their laugh subsided, Anna knocked on Elsa's door and screamed: "Elsa! Who's that in your room?!" Elsa realizing that Anna didn't know about Jack, she quickly rushed to the door and opened it. As the door swung open, she said: "Anna, meet Jack". Anna looked into Elsa's room and asked: "Who's Jack?" Elsa stared awestruck at Anna, she looked back at Jack and saw him standing there looking casual. "Can't you see Jack?" asked Elsa. "No, and whose Jack?" asked Anna again. "Never mind, it's a joke. I fooled you" said Elsa, laughing nervously. Then Anna being her usual self laughed together with Elsa and said: "You got me…" said Anna "… But actually the jokes on you!" said Anna. Elsa looked at Anna and said: "What?". "I can see him" said Anna. "What?!" said both, Jack and Elsa. "If you can see him… where is he?" asked Elsa. "He's just by the bed" said Anna, pointing to the bed. Elsa looked and saw that her finger was perfectly pointing at Jack.

"How do you see me? How does she see me?" asked Jack, pointing to Anna and looking at Elsa. "Well, you see Elsa has ice powers…" she was cut off by Elsa when she said: "ANNA!". "You too?" asked Jack, looking at Elsa while raising a brow. "What do you mean?" asked Elsa, looking back at Jack. "It's hard to explain but…" said Jack as he held out a hand and a miniature Olaf appeared on his hand. Just then, Olaf walked into the room and said: "Hi everyone!" Olaf, looking as casual as he was, saw the miniature him on Jack's hand. "Wow! Is that me?" asked Olaf, pointing a wooden finger at the tiny Olaf.

"I guess it is, Olaf" said Anna. Jack set the miniature Olaf down on Elsa's bedside table, Olaf running towards it with his small, oval feet. "So his name is Olaf?" asked Jack pointing a thumb over his shoulder at Olaf. "Yes" replied Anna. Just then, Kristoff came running in. He bent over and put his hands on his knees for balance. After he caught his breath, he asked: "Anna, when would you like to get married?" Anna looked at Kristoff with surprise and after a few seconds she said: "Uhhh… maybe around next fall".

"Ok, next fall it is!" he shouted and ran out of the room; everyone stared after Kristoff out the side of the door of Elsa's room until he disappeared. "Who's that?" asked Jack. "Oh, he's Kristoff, my fiancé" said Anna. "And why didn't you tell me you were getting married?" asked Elsa, looking down curiously at Anna. "Erm… I've been busy?" said Anna, more of asking than stating.

"Hasn't your miniature Olaf melted yet?" asked Anna, trying to change the subject. "Oh no, my creations don't melt and it's winter Anna." stated Jack. "Oh ya, I forgot" said Anna, laughing a little."How is it that your creations don't melt?" asked Elsa, looking at Jack. "You remember when we met in the palace? And how I said that no one can see or touch me?" asked Jack.

Then a flashback hit Elsa.

_Flashback…_

"_Imagination, huh? You have one heck of a mind sister" said the boy, looking at Elsa. Elsa looked at the boy, mouth agape. She finally found her words and asked:"Who are you?" .The boy looked at Elsa intensely, then looked back to see if anyone was behind him, then looked at her again. "You can see me?" asked the boy, looking into Elsa's sky blue eyes. Elsa looked at the boy curiously and said:"Of course I can see you", the boy looked at her shocked, "What?" asked Elsa, raising an eyebrow. The boy looked at Elsa for a moment and then finally asked:"How? No one can see me or touch me. Here I'll show you" said the boy, as he raised a hand and put it on Elsa's arm._

_Elsa looked at the arm and asked:"Can you let go off me?", as she looked up at the boy, cringing at the strength of the force the boy is putting on her. The boy looked at his hand in shock, not hearing Elsa call him._

"_HELLO?!" screamed Elsa for the umpteenth time at the boy. The boy, hearing this time, let go of her and said:"Sorry, I'm not used to physical contact" looking at his hands curiously. Elsa looked at him and asked:"Well, can I go now?" pointing to the door. "Oh… uhh… sure" he said. Elsa walked towards the door. As she reached the door, she turned around and said:"By the way, you haven't answered my question. Who are you?" .The boy looked at her and said:"My name is Jack Frost"._

_End of flashback._

"Oh ya, why is that?" asked Elsa. "Well, I'm a guardian" said Jack. "What's a guardian?" asked both, Elsa and Anna. "A guardian is like a job but it's more for people who died" said Jack, trying to explain it as simply as he could. "Oh ya! I remember now. There's a book named 'The guardians'" said Anna, snapping her fingers. "I don't quite remember their names but I remember there are five characters" said Anna.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me what they are?" asked Elsa, looking at Anna. "I would but I kinda forgot about that too" said Anna, laughing nervously and scratching the back of her head. "Well, can you at least bring me to see the book?" asked Elsa. "Sure, Follow me" said Anna, as she walked out of the room with Elsa and Jack following her closely behind.

_At the royal library…_

"It should be somewhere here" said Anna, while she looked up and down each and every shelf. Elsa, getting impatient, joined in. On the other hand Jack just leaned on the table, patiently waiting for them to find it. "Aaaggghhh! Where is it?!" screamed Elsa, throwing books all around the library.

_A few minutes later…_

"FOUND IT!" screamed Elsa, raising a book up in the air, panting heavily, with a big pile of books behind her. "Okay, you found it so whose going to read it?" asked Anna, digging her way out of the 'book mountain'. "I'll read it" said a muffled sound. Anna and Elsa looked around the library and finally their eyes landed on the mountain of books. They stared at it for a long time and then suddenly it started to shake. After a minute or two, the mountain finally collapsed and there stood Jack in the middle of the fallen books. "Shall we go and read?" asked Jack.

"Sure" said Anna, taking the lead again, as Elsa and Jack walked behind her.

**Well, that's as long as I can make it. I hope you like it. I took a really long time thinking of this. If I did anything wrong or any grammatical mistakes, let me know in the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys… Thanks for the reviews. So here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy it, leave a review if u want more. To Disneyfan1, I'm glad that you like my story that you're getting impatient to read this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to Chapters 1 and 2**

Elsa closed the door of her bedroom and turned to face Jack and Anna who were already inside the room. "Jack, you can start reading now" said Elsa, getting a bit impatient. "Really? This book is very thick. "Yes now start" said Elsa. "Fine" replied Jack. Jack opened the first page of the book and read…

_Once upon a time, in a desolated snow-covered land. There stood a boy, wearing a blue sweatshirt. He paced around the frozen landscape, wandering off to where ever he could go. The boy sighed and said:" Wind, take me home", before he jumped into the air and the wind carried him away. Almost as if he was flying, he avoided every obstacle in his way. The boy's name was Jack Frost._

"That's you" said Anna, interrupting the story.

_Jack flew all over the landscape and ended up standing on a rooftop of a house. He looked up at the moon and asked:"Why am I here? It's been 300 years and you still haven't answered me.", the moon shone brighter, "At least give me a clue". The moon shone brighter again, illuminating every aspect of the rooftop like the sun would._

_In another place, there were four figures standing proudly, looking at the moon. One of the figure was big and had the words 'naughty' and 'nice' tattooed on its forearms and this figure was no other than Santa Claus, also known as North. Another of the figures looked like an over-sized rabbit with boomerangs on its hips. And he was the oddly famous, Easter Bunny._

_Another one was flying, had a rather sharp nose and was covered in feathers, and It is the most known from the other three as the tooth fairy. The last one was floating and very small in size, an aura emitted around it. It was the one and only Sandman._

_These four were looking at the moon, asking it questions. "Manny, why have you called us?" asked North, in his Russian tone. The moon then focused its ray at the middle of a four sided star. "You have chosen a new guardian?" asked Santa. "No, North. He just wanted to point there" said Bunny, sounding as sarcastic as he could. "No need for sarcasm, Bunny" said Tooth, glaring at Bunny. A stage rose from the floor and formed a hologram shape. "Jack Frost?" said North, referring to the figure. "No mate you got it wrong" protested Bunny towards the moon. "That's good news. We finally get to see him girls" Squealed Tooth to the helpers. "No mate, He can never be a guardian" said Bunny, "He froze all my eggs last Easter". "Bunny, Manny has spoken. So let it be Jack Frost is the fifth Guardian." Said North._

_Jack was looking at the moon, when suddenly he saw sand fly past, "Sandy, long time no see" said Jack, as he got up and chased the sand. He then landed in an alley, "Your coming with me mate" said a voice behind him. He turned around and saw Bunny, "Hey bunny, haven't seen you in a while" said Jack. "Your coming with me" said Bunny again. " You? Haha, don't make me laugh" said Jack. "I'm not trying to" said Bunny, as he threw to snow globes at the floor. Two portals appeared and instantly, two yetis came out and shoved him in a sack._

_Not long did they appear where the guardians were, "Jack" said North, welcoming Jack frost, "How do you like the transportation?". " It was great, I like being shoved in a sack and thrown into a portal" said Jack, sounding as sarcastic as he could." Great, because it was my idea" said North. Tooth instantly went towards Jack and opened his mouth. "It's true, his teeth are as white as freshly fallen snow" said Tooth._

"_Why am I here?" asked Jack, as soon as Tooth let go of him. "You're going to be a guardian" said North, Taking out a book. "Guardian? Why would I want to be a guardian?" asked Jack…_

"Ok, you can stop now" said Elsa. "Sure" said Jack, closing the book.

"So, was that true?" asked Anna. "Yeah, it was all that happened four years ago" said Jack. "So your 304 years old now?" asked Anna. "Basically, yes" said Jack. "Well if you want, you can stay here for a night." said Elsa, blushing. A moment of silence fell over them. "Sooo… What do we do for now?" said Anna, breaking the silence. "How about the fact that you're arranging a marriage without my knowledge?"said Elsa, remembering what happened a few hours ago. "Uhh… You see I-" Anna got cut off by Gerda, their maid, for dinner. "We'll discuss this later" said Elsa, as she walked out the room followed by Jack. "Saved by the bell" murmured Anna. "Anna! Do you want dinner or not?!" screamed Elsa. "Coming!" Shouted back Anna, rushing out the door.

**Hope you guys like it and sooo sorry for the late update, my tests are coming up. Post in the reviews if I should write a High school fic of Jelsa or not. I'm dropping my Eragon Fic, Up for adoption.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again… To make up for the late update, I'm posting chapter 4 too. Hope you like it.**

Elsa and Anna sat down at the dinner table and ate as Jack watched them, Elsa had a very worried face when she was eating, confusing Anna. Few minutes passed by, suddenly Elsa looked at Jack and said: "Jack come sit down and eat", patting the chair next to her. "It's ok, I'm not hungry" said Jack. "Are you sure? You haven't eaten since this morning." said Elsa, questioning against Jack. "I am" said Jack.

"So, Elsa, when did you meet Jack?" asked Anna, food in her mouth. "Anna, you're a princess. Eat like a princess should!" scolded Elsa, like their mother would have if she was still here. "Sorry" said Anna, after she swallowed. "Jack, come and sit" said Elsa, patting the sit next to her again.

"Sure" said Jack, walking over the seat. As Jack sat down, Anna said: "You too look cute together", making Elsa blush and Jack sit straight. "Anna, I barely know him." said Elsa. "I didn't say you guys should be together, I just commented that you guys look good together" said Anna, curious at why Elsa thought she wanted them to be together.

"I'm finished eating" said Elsa, after a few minutes of silence. Elsa pushes her food away and walks away to her room. Jack was about to go with her when Anna stopped him by saying: "Leave her alone, she needs sometime to herself too." finishing her food and going into her room.

Jack sat alone at the dinner table.

** Elsa's POV**

_What am I going to do? _I thought as I paced around my bed room floor. _I've never felt like this before _I thought to myself pacing faster. Then I hear a knock at my door, which snapped me out of my thoughts. "Elsa, can I come in?" asked Jack from behind the door, my heart suddenly skipped a beat. "Elsa?" said Jack again. "Oh yes, Uhh… come in" I said, hesitantly. Jack opened the door and the smell of mint invaded my room, I inhaled the scent, it made me feel better when I'm frustrated.

**Jack's POV**

I felt my heat thumping as I went in to her room, her room was like a sanctuary for me to go into when I'm worried, especially when it was Elsa who I was worried about. "Elsa, are you okay?" I asked, minding her strange behavior. "Huh? Oh, uhh… ya I'm fine" said Elsa, she seemed to be thinking about something. _Even when she's frustrated she's cute _I suddenly thought, "Are you sure? You seem frustrated about something." I said. "Ya I'm sure, could you get me a glass of water, Jack?" said Elsa, as she suddenly coughed. At this I walked away, forgetting to ask her where the kitchen was.

I roamed around the castle, staring at everything. I then found the kitchen, rummaging through the drawers for a glass, I found one shaped like a wine glass and poured water in to it. I roamed around again and found her bed room again. I went into the room and was about to say something, but I saw her sleeping. I quietly put the glass down and walked out.

**END OF POV'S**

Jack roamed around the castle freely, not fret of anyone seeing him and escorting him out. He went into the ball room. He roamed around the gigantic room. As he walked pass the mid-point of the room, he heard someone call him. He turned around and saw Elsa at the doorstep. "Hey, Elsa!" said Jack, a bit too enthusiastically. "Jack, what are you doing here?" asked Elsa, as he approached her. "I was just roaming around the castle." said Jack. Elsa gave him a funny look and suddenly giggled. "What's so funny?" asked Jack, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing" said Elsa, stifling her giggle as hard as she can.

Jack gave her a confused look, "Come on, let's go back to my room." said Elsa, taking his hand and leading him back, blood instantly rushed to Jack's face.

It was faster to her room with Elsa than by his self. "How do you remember the routes in this castle?" asked Jack, sitting down on Elsa's bed. "It is my castle" said Elsa. "Anyway, night's approaching, I better go" said Jack, opening Elsa's window. "No Jack, stay" said Elsa, blushing instantly at what she said. "Its ok-"Elsa cut off Jack by saying: "I insist you stay", in a motherly tone. "Ok" Jack gave in, closing the window. Jack came down from the windowsill. "Where am I sleeping?" asked Jack. "My bed" said Elsa. "Where are you going to sleep then?" asked Jack. "I'm sleeping on that chair" said Elsa, pointing to a chair at the corner. "No Elsa, you're not sleeping on a chair. I'm going to sleep there, you sleep on your bed" said Jack, plopping himself on to the chair, so that Elsa would not protest. "Are you sure?" asked Elsa. "Yes I am sure" said Jack, Elsa sat down on her bed looking at jack and asked again: "Are you really sure?" asked Elsa again. "Yes now we need to get some shut eye" said Jack. Elsa did something Jack or she herself would think she would do. She walked over to Jack and kissed his cheek. When Jack didn't respond, Elsa walked away disappointed. _What was that? _Thought Jack to himself. _Why did I do that? _Thought Elsa.

**So hope you like it, R&amp;R, bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys… Thanks for the reviews, blah blah blah. Here's Chapter 5. This story will be along for a hundred or so chapters, so be ready, or I might change my lazy mind and write half of the chapters I plan to write**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.**

* * *

The rays of sunlight shone through the window, making a small rainbow through the thin ice that gather throughout the night. Jack has been restless due to the fact that Elsa kissed his cheek. On the other hand, Elsa slept peacefully though disappointed.

Jack turned his head to look at Elsa; she was sleeping like an angel. Jack stared at her for awhile. Then suddenly Elsa's eyes fluttered and opened, Jack quickly turned his head towards the other direction, feigning sleep. When he heard the bed rustle, he stretched as much as possible and yawned loudly. "Good morning, Jack" said Elsa, scratching he head. "Yeah, Morning, Els" said Jack, making a nickname for Elsa. "Els? My name is Elsa, don't forget it" said Elsa, feigning to be mad though she had a smile plastered on her face. "What's wrong with Els? It's a cute nickname" said Jack, grinning.

"Nothing, just I'm not comfortable with it" said Elsa, rubbing her hand up her arm insecurely. "Well, get used to it, I'll be calling you by that more often" said Jack his grin widening. Elsa threw a pillow at him, hitting him in the face. "What was that for?" asked Jack. "Nothing" said Elsa, walking in to her bathroom.

* * *

Elsa came out of the shower a few minutes later, seeing that Jack wasn't there; she dropped her towel to the floor, since there was no reason to cover up when you're alone. She walked over to her mirror and put on her dress with her powers. "Wow" she heard someone say when she finished wearing her dress. She looked to the door and saw Jack standing there. "Jack, what are you doing here?" asked Elsa in a curious tone. "Oh, Gerda wants you to come down to have breakfast" said Jack. "Oh ok" said Elsa, still looking at Jack. The staring went on for a few minutes, occasional blinking breaking the connection. "Elsa! The foods getting cold" called Anna, snapping Jack and Elsa out of their staring contest. "Coming!" called back Elsa, walking over to the door and opening it. "Want to come?" asked Elsa once she was half way out the door. "No, I'll pass looking at you two eat" said Jack, electing a giggle from Elsa. "Suit yourself" said Elsa, making a dramatic exit.

Once she was out the door, Jack sat down on her bed and remembered the kiss Elsa gave him, blood instantly rushing to his face. _What's this… feeling? I feel… so warm… _Thought Jack to himself, putting his hand to supposedly where his heart is. _Badump… Badump… Badump… _called Jack's heart; he never felt this sensation before. Jack laid down on the bed, closing his eyes for a moment. When he reopened his eyes, He saw Elsa looking down on him.

They stared at each other for a long moment. "Uhh… Els? Could you help me get up?" asked Jack, looking at Elsa. "Sure" said Elsa, standing up and pulling Jack up with all the strength she could muster. When Jack stood up, Elsa said: "And don't call me Els", seemingly threatening. "No" said Jack before he was pushed down by Elsa on to the bed again. "Hey!" screamed Jack, falling on the bed again. "Don't call me Els and I'll let you up" said Elsa, staring eye to eye with Jack. "Fine" said Jack. Elsa moved out of the way and let Jack get up. "Thanks Els" said Jack, opening the door and running off god-knows-where. Elsa giggled and sat down on her bed. Suddenly, she remembered what she did last night. _Oh no, I hope he forgot _thought Elsa nervously.

Jack walked past Anna's room, hearing Anna sing a song that sounded familiar. He was about to press his ear to the door when he heard Elsa call him. "Yes? Elsa" asked Jack, as he turned around to see Elsa walk towards him. "Do you remember anything that happened last night?" asked Elsa, avoiding eye contact when she was near him. _Is she implying about the kiss? _Thought Jack. "Jack?" said Elsa, snapping Jack out of his thoughts. "What? Oh… Uhh… No, what happened last night anyway?" asked Jack, raising an eyebrow to make it seem like he didn't know. "Nothing" said Elsa, looking down at her feet and tapped her fingers together. An awkward moment of silence fell over them. Suddenly, Anna opened her door and stood in between Jack and Elsa. "What did I miss?" asked Anna, looking at the now shy Elsa and Jack. Jack looked at Anna and mouthed _I don't know_.

Anna mouthed _Oh _and gave a knowing nod. After that, she walked past Jack and Elsa and went god-knows-where. Jack looked at Elsa and fought between to leave her there or wait for her to recover. This mental fight went on for a few minutes and finally he decided to leave her for awhile. He started to walk, when he walked past Elsa, Elsa took hold of his hand and said: "Please don't go", timidly. Jack's heart pounded at the three words.** (Just so you know, this wasn't a setup, it was just a coincidence)** Unsure of what to say or do, he stood there frozen and obeyed Elsa's 'order'. A moment of silence fell over them. Jack stood there looking at the end of the hallway, occasionally peeking out of the corner of his eye to look at Elsa. Elsa, on the other hand, looked at the floor, hand intertwined with Jack's.

Jack's eyes felt heavier every passing minute. Elsa could feel this; she was feeling the same thing. Soon, Elsa asked: "Jack, are you tired?" adding a yawn to emphasize her point. "No" said Jack, concealing a yawn as hard as he could. "Really?" asked Elsa, looking up grinning at Jack. "No" said Jack, smiling sleepily. "Well, tired or not. We can't sleep yet, it's still morning" said Elsa, pointing at a window.

"But I'm tired" said Jack, like a three year old. "No buts" said Elsa, like a mother. "What do we do if we don't sleep?" asked Jack. "Why don't we go out and play in the snow?" suggested Elsa, looking at the snow outside. At the suggestion, Jack made a snowball in his hand. He threw the snowball at Elsa, hitting her head. Elsa turned around to see Jack armed with another snowball. "It's on Frost" said Elsa, making a snowball twice the size of Jack's and three it at him. Jack squatted down and the snowball hit Anna, who was walking back to her room. "Ow!" screamed Anna, wiping the snow off her face. Elsa quickly rushed to Anna's aid. "I'm so sorry, Anna" said Elsa, lifting Anna up. "It's ok, but could you play outside? You wouldn't want more people to get injured, right?" said Anna, smiling at Elsa.

"Ya" said Jack, looking at Anna. "Let's take this outside, Frost" said Elsa, trying to look dangerous. "Sure" said Jack, taking Elsa's hand so that she could escort him the way out to the snow. "Have fun!" screamed Anna, waving at them. "Will do" screamed back Jack.

**Ok, I think that's enough for today, R&amp;R, again should I write a High School modern fic of Jelsa, And someone tell me what AU is I'm new so don't judge.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys… Well, I'm back with another chapter and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.**

Jack was hiding behind a small wall made out of snow. He was making snowballs as fast as he could, while being attacked by no other than Elsa, Who was rapid firing at him. They had agreed to not use their powers for this round. Elsa was smart to make an unlimited amount with her powers before the game started. Jack was about to finish his volley of a hundred snowballs, when he heard footsteps in the soft snow. He froze, staying as still as possible, holding his last snowball. He was quickly thinking of a way to counter but when he thought of his plan, Elsa had already reached him and thrown the snowball.

"I win!" said Elsa in triumph. Jack stood up sweeping off the excess snow in his snow white hair. Elsa heard Anna call her for lunch. She was about to reply when a snowball hit her head. She turned around and saw Jack whistling, ignoring Elsa's glare. "Coming!" said Elsa, throwing a snowball at Jack. "Hey, no fair" whined Jack. "You started it" said Elsa, a matter of fact-ly. "Fine, go eat Anna's waiting." said Jack, walking in front of Elsa.

"You're not even going to eat, why are you in front?" asked Elsa, trying to overtake Jack. "You're right, I'm not eating… but I'm going to your room." said Jack "If you could just show me the way", turning around and looking at Elsa. "No, you'll have to watch us eat" said Elsa, walking towards the kitchen.

Jack chase after her, walking backwards in front of her. "Come on" pleaded Jack, trying his best to make the cutest puppy eyes he could. "No" said Elsa, firmly as she continued to walk to the kitchen. "Please? I don't want to watch you two eat." said Jack. "No" said Elsa. This commotion between them went on until Elsa said: "No you can't go", raising a hand at Jack. "Why?" asked Jack, raising an eyebrow. "Because we're already here" said Elsa, turning Jack's head so he could see the kitchen.

Jack groaned and went to sit down. "Now behave while I eat" said Elsa, sitting down gracefully as she always is. "What took you so long Elsa?" asked Anna, looking up from her food. "Jack did" said Elsa, eating her food. "Hey it wasn't my fault" said Jack. "Ya it was" said Elsa. "Fine, whatever, just finish faster so I can go to my sanctu- Uhh… I mean your room." said Jack, running his fingers through his hair. "No" said Elsa. Jack knew that nothing that he has to say will change her mind. So he leaned back in his chair and waited. His eyelids getting heavier. He tried desperately to stay awake.

Jack soon fell asleep as Elsa finished her food. Elsa whispered in his ear _Time to wake up frost_ in a haunting tone. Jack didn't budge. Elsa then tried to shake him awake. Jack groaned and said something Elsa could not catch. Elsa tried for fifteen minutes but to no avail, she suddenly thought of something that will wake him yet not reveal her feelings. She leaned in and kissed him. Jack's eyes fluttered opened and saw Elsa kissing his lips. He was thinking of stopping her, but her lips perfectly fit with his. Jack comprehended why Elsa would kiss him and no matter how he comprehended the thought it always would go down the lovers' lane. Without him knowing, his hand flew behind Elsa's back and warped around her. Elsa felt this and pulled back, blushing.

Jack was trying to form words on the top of his head to explain what just happen. "Jack?" blurted out Elsa, avoiding eye contact. "Yes, Els?"asked Jack, slightly grinning. "I lo-" Elsa was cut off by Anna when she called her. "Yes Anna?" called back Elsa. "Help me!" screamed Anna. "In what?" shouted Elsa. "Just come help me!" shouted Anna. "Ok! Coming!" shouted Elsa, looking at Jack. "Go help her" said Jack. "Are you sure?" asked Elsa. "Yes, I'll just follow you since your room is near hers" said Jack. "Ok" said Elsa, getting off Jack. "Ok, let's go" said Elsa, running. "Hey wait up!" shouted Jack running after her.

**So R&amp;R, hope you like it, there will be a poll on my account so be sure to check it out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys… Another chapter, go check for the poll again, I couldn't get it up due to school and all. Well, anyway Chapter 7. Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters**

Elsa reached the **door** of Anna's room, panting. Jack was slowly approaching. Elsa took a glance at Jack and knocked on Anna's door. No reply. She knocked again, this time worry building up inside her. Still no reply, Jack soon reached her and asked: "What's wrong?" seeing the dread in Elsa's eyes. "Anna?" asked Elsa, ignoring Jack. "Elsa, what's wrong?" asked Jack, reaching out an arm to shake her. But when his hand reached Elsa's shoulder, it went all the way through her whole body.

Jack looked at his hand in disbelief. _Had Elsa lost belief in him? _The question struck Jack like a wrecking ball. "Elsa?" said Jack, looking at Elsa. Elsa didn't react to him. The Jack thought of something, what if Elsa couldn't feel, see or hear him because of the fear she had. He took out the extra snow-globe North gave him in case of emergencies. He threw it down at the floor and a portal came up. As he was about to get into the portal, he snuck a last glance at Elsa.

_In North's Toy factory…_

North was currently instructing a Yeti on the color of the toys when suddenly a portal appeared and out stepped Jack from it. "Jack! What are you doing here?" asked North in his Russian tone. "North, I need to ask you something" said Jack. "What is it?" asked North, looking at Jack worriedly. "Is it possible for someone to be shrouded in fear that they lose belief in someone?" asked Jack, hurriedly. "Could repeat that?" asked North, cupping an ear and moving closer to Jack. Jack repeated the question but thi time slower so North could understand.

"Ah! You mean the Fear Theory" said North, turning around. "What's the Fear Theory?" asked Jack, furrowing his eyebrows. "The Fear Theory... Ah! That takes me back..." said North, scratching his beard. "The Fear Theory is a theory that was made when us four guardians were chosen by Manny" said North, turning back to look at Jack. "You've seen it yourself too, Jack" pointed out North.

"What do you mean I've seen it?" asked Jack, raising an eyebrow. "You remember our big fight with Pitch four years ago? And all those children not believing in us because of Pitch? That is the Fear Theory" explained North. Jack was confused, he slowly recollected his thoughts and then murmured _Elsa..._ ."What was that, Jack?" asked North, he turned around to see Jack gone.

_Back at the castle..._

Elsa was currently nervous, but not because of Anna but because of Anna finding her drawings. They were all Jack in different poses. "What's this?" asked Anna, a grin growing on her face. Elsa bit her lip, trying to form words. "You love him, don't you?" asked Anna, her grin turning into a smile.

Elsa was about to say something when a portal-like thing appeared just outside the door. Elsa and Anna looked at it for a long time and out came the one and only Jack Frost. "Jack!" screamed Elsa, running towards him and embracing him. Jack looked down at Elsa, then at Anna and mouthed _What's going on?_ .Anna mouthed back _She loves you _. Jack looked at her and gave a knowing nod, although he didn't catch what she mouthed.

Elsa looked up at Jack from her embrace, not knowing the mouthed conversation between Anna and Jack. "Where were you?" asked Elsa, furrowing her eyebrows and snuggling into Jack's chest. "I was at North's toy factory." said Jack. "You were at Santa's place?" asked Anna, in a child's voice. "Yes, I was at Santa's place" said Jack.

"So, why were you there?" asked Elsa, letting go of Jack. "I was helping him uhh... make a toy" lied Jack, holding his breath at every word. "Ok?" said Elsa, not wanting to question Jack too much. "Jack, want to see something good?" asked Anna, making Elsa shift in her position. "Sure" said Jack. "No!" said Elsa, making everyone look at her in confusion at her sudden outburst. "Uhh... I'm sure it's nothing you would like, Jack" said Elsa, trying to cover up her outburst.

"Oh, I'm he'll love it" said Anna, raising up the drawing she was holding. "No!" said Elsa, trying to turn Jack's head to the other side. But to no avail, Jack saw the drawing. His mouth agape. He looked down at Elsa and asked "Els... Did you draw that?" pointing at the drawing. Elsa just stood there looking down on the floor biting her lower lip. "Els?" asked Jack again.

**Alright, chapter 7. Hope you guys liked it. Check my profile for the poll again, it wad my first time making a poll so I couldn't get it up. Please R&amp;R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. I'm going to start a new story that is about Merricup and Flynnuzel. I'll find a way to link those stories to make a sequel or I might just add them into this story. Anyway, chapter 8 is here!**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.**

"Els?" asked Jack, looking at Elsa, who was biting he lips and facing the floor. Anna stood there looking at the two, stifling giggles. An awkward silence fell over them. Jack was now currently squatting down and looking up at Elsa. "Els, there's nothing to be ashamed of, just tell me did you draw that?" asked Jack, with a small smile. "Ye…Yes" stammered Elsa, blushing deep red. "The only question left here is: Why?" said Anna, her smile never fading. Jack shot Anna a glare, making her smile instantly disappear. Jack looked at Elsa again, his hands moved to hold Elsa's hands without his knowing. When he realized that he was holding her hand, he wanted to let go but it fit perfectly.

They stood there in the doorway, hands intertwined together. Meanwhile, Anna examined more of the drawings. A few minutes passed, Jack moved his hands to lift Elsa's head up by her chin. When Elsa was looking at him, he asked: "Why?" in a very soothing tone. Elsa suddenly leaned in and snuggled into Jack's chest, shouting: "It's because I love you Jack!" into his chest. Jack stood there, stunned. He never expected Elsa would declare her love so easily. Jack looked down at Elsa, his eyes softening. He used his hand to brush her hair and after that he returned her embrace.

Elsa was now sobbing into Jack's chest. "Els, I have to tell you something" said Jack, pulling back. "What is it?" asked Elsa, in between sobs. "I love you too" said Jack, leaning in to kiss her. Jack let his hands fall to her waist, interlacing behind her. Elsa's hands flew up around Jack's neck, returning the kiss. Anna was standing there, looking at them. She was thinking of going back to her room, but she didn't want to break the kiss.

After two solid minutes, Jack and Elsa break apart from the kiss for air. Jack looked at Elsa's flushed face. Elsa was as red as a tomato, a smile forming on her face. Jack grinned. "Uhh… Guys, hate to break the romantic moment but can I go?" asked Anna, pointing out the door. "Oh… sure" said both Jack and Elsa. Anna walked past the two and entered her own room. Jack and Elsa looked at each other again. Elsa stifling giggle, Jack was grinning wide. "Wanna try that again?" asked Jack, his devilish grin showing. "I don't know, do you?" asked Elsa, teasingly. The two were getting into the moment when Anna walked in and said: "Time for dinner". "Sure" said Elsa, going together with Anna. Jack was following them when suddenly he felt something.

He turned around to see nothing but the shadows and the empty hallway. Jack shrugged it off and continued his way. _He still doesn't know, does he? _said a voice and out came Pitch black from the shadows. A grin growing on Pitch's face, Pitch laugh maniacally.

**Hey hope you liked it, sorry for the short chapter. R&amp;R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, new chapter, hope you like it… Just for the record, other new characters will be introduced later in the story, other than Pitch.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters**

Elsa and Anna were eating peacefully as Jack looked at them, squatting down on a chair. A few moments of silence passed. "Jack, even though we just became a couple. It doesn't mean you can squat down on a chair in the royal castle" said Elsa, looking at Jack's surprisingly clean feet. "Oh, sorry" said Jack as he sat down normally.

An awkward silence fell over them. Anna eyed Elsa and Jack, chewing her food slowly. Just when she was about to say something, Jack said: "Elsa, I'm going back to your room… To sleep…" a hint of blush on his face. "Uhh… Yeah sure, see you later" replied Elsa, returning to her food. Jack slowly walks into the hallway. As he was at the last turn to Elsa's room, someone called him. "Ahh… Jack, it's been a long time" said a voice, Jack quickly aiming his staff at the voice.

Pitch then came out of the shadows, a wicked grin on his face. "Woah there, I'm here to be… friends" said Pitch, taking a breath before saying the word 'Friends'. "Pitch" growled Jack, tightening his hold on his staff. Jack shot a blast of ice towards Pitch but he deflected it with one hand. "That won't work anymore, Jack" said Pitch, disappearing into the shadows and emerging from the shadow that was behind Jack, wrapping his arm around Jack's neck tightly. Then he whispered into Jack's ear _I'm stronger than before_, letting go of Jack. Jack instantly put his hands on his throat and gasped for air. As he regained his breath, he asked: "What do you mean?" still aiming his staff at Pitch.

"You see, after you and the guardians chased me off, I was powerless. I couldn't even make nightmares! These four years have passed and I have been taking every small bit of fear that I could get my hands on.' explained Pitch, turning around to look at Jack. "And while I was finding more fear to take, I found a good source of it" said Pitch. "What good source?" asked Jack, furrowing his eyebrows. "I believe you know about the Fear Theory, do you?" asked Pitch, raising an eyebrow. Jack was about to answer when Pitch cut him off by saying: "Regardless of your answer, I still have to tell you about the source, don't I?". "Yes you do" said Jack. "I know you won't go if you don't find out. So I'll just tell you… the good source is…" just when Pitch was about to finish his sentence, footstep could be heard. Pitch instantly disappeared into the shadows.

Just as the last of Pitch disappeared, Elsa walked into the hallway. Jack stood there, as still as a statue. "Jack, what's wrong?" asked Elsa, worriedly. Jack replied by saying: "Oh… Uhh… nothing. I just uhh… My shoulders are a bit stiff", lying trough his teeth while looking at the shadows through the corner of his eye. "Ok then" said Elsa, walking past Jack. "Hey! Wait up!" called Jack as Elsa walked out of the hallway.

"Hehehe… Time for a little fun…" murmured Pitch in the darkness.

**Ok, so hope you like it. Sorry that this chapter's short but I'm running out of ideas. Leave some suggestions of ideas in the reviews. R&amp;R.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey… I'm back, with the tenth chapter of this story. I finally broke the ten chapter barrier. Anyway, on with the chapter. Sorry MysteryGirl1a, your idea is basically my concept of the story.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to pervious chapters**

Jack stood by his bed-chair, waiting for Elsa to get out of the shower. He paced around his chair as he pondered on what the source Pitch was seeping his power from. All he knew was that he got stronger. His thoughts led to why Pitch was in the castle, he concluded that if he was in the castle, the source must be in the castle. As he concluded is thoughts Elsa came out of the shower, in a towel. Jack blushed deep red. He saw a drop of water drip from her hair, slowly turning into ice as it descended. "Uhh… Jack, could you turn around?" said Elsa, motioning her hand in spinning motion while holding up the towel with her other hand.

"Oh, Uhh… yeah" said Jack, running his fingers through his hair while turning around. He heard Elsa hum a familiar tune. The tune rang in his head, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. "Ok, you can turn around now" said Elsa. Jack did as told, though he already saw Elsa in her ice dress a lot of times already it just won't cease to amaze him with her beauty.

Elsa plopped down on bed, eyelids heavy. Jack sat down on the chair, his eyelids slowly sliding close. Just as his eyes were about to close completely, Elsa said: "Jack?" making Jack's eyes shoot open. He turned his head to the side, looking at Elsa, saying: "Yeah?". "Could you sleep in bed with me tonight?" asked Elsa, taking Jack by surprise with the question. Jack was torn between saying yes and saying no. Ending his thoughts, he said "Sure" absentmindedly. He heard Elsa shift to make space for him, he stood up and walked over to the bed. He lay down on the bed, slipping his hand under Elsa's waist and pulling her closer.

They lay there for a few minutes. Jack was about to say something when he saw Elsa sleeping peacefully. He held the thought and went to sleep. _Darkness reigns at night… _murmured Pitch, coming out of the shadows. He stood at the end of the bed. _So they're a… "thing" now _thought Pitch, he grinned. _More fun for me… _thought Pitch before entering Elsa's mind.

_In Elsa's mind…_

"What can I temper with?" asked Pitch to himself as he walked along Elsa's memories. As he walked, he examined each and every memory. He stopped to see Elsa's current dream, the dream looked like a marriage. Pitch recognized the groom as Jack, a smile growing on his face. As he was about to step into the dream, something caught his eye. He turned his head to see the memory, it was the memory of Elsa hitting Anna with her ice powers. Pitch laugh softly, yet maniacally, as he stepped into the memory.

_Back in the real world…_

Elsa twisted and turned, waking Jack up. Jack looked at Elsa questioningly. He sat upright slowly, since his arm was under Elsa. He stood up and walked over to Elsa's side of the bed. He kneeled down, taking a closer look at Elsa. Her tossing and turning soon turned more violent, as if she was chained to a table, about to be dissected. Jack backed off a little. He stood up and saw something that was too familiar to be an illusion. He went to the end of the bed and rubbed his finger along the frame. He lifted his finger from the frame and saw a similar dust of Sandy's but it was black. "Pitch…" murmured Jack, he looked p at Elsa. She was flopping on the bed, mouth open as if screaming but no sound came out.

Jack knew that Elsa was having a nightmare, but he couldn't do anything about it. Just then, Elsa suddenly screamed: "Anna! NO!" shooting upright, sweating heavily. Jack stood up and walked over to Elsa as she panted from fright. "Elsa…" said Jack, reaching out a hand to soothe Elsa. His hand once again went past her body. "Ahh… seems as if she has lost belief in you and just in a matter of minutes" said Pitch, appearing from the shadows again. "Pitch" growled Jack. "I believe you know what my source is now, don't you?" asked Pitch, making a face of delight. Jack stood there, he looked back at Elsa. She seemed to be in a different dimension from his, Elsa was looking around, her mouth opening but not making a sound.

Jack slowly turned back to Pitch, "You've guessed right" said Pitch, laughing. Jack took his staff and hit Pitch while his guard was down. The staff struck Pitch at the abdomen, pushing him back. Jack was now in a offensive position as he aimed his staff at Pitch again. "Oh, so you want to play it like that. Don't you?" said Pitch, calmly before he disappeared into the shadow. He smashed his staff to the ground, making the ground turn into ice and forcing Pitch out of the shadows. "Two can play at that game" said Pitch, throwing piles of black sand towards Jack's feet. Jack was about to charge at Pitch when he relized he was stuck. He looked down and saw that the sand had frozen over due to his ice. Pitch roamed around Jack, lifting his hand higher. Jack felt the Ice and sand creep up his legs. He took hi staff and started to pry his feet free.

Pitch laughed, "There's nothing that can break it, it is now my ice. I control it" said Pitch, growling. Pitch lifted both his hands making the ice rise higher and higher. Jack was immobilized, only his head wasn't emerged in ice. "Any last words?" asked Pitch, lifting his hand slowly. Jack was speechless. "Just as I thought" said Pitch. But as he was about to emerge Jack completely in ice, the sun rose up. The light burning Pitch, something Jack had never seen happen to him before. The ice slowly disappeared, Jack moved his hands. He struck Pitch with his staff hard on his arm, sending Pitch back into the shadows. He walked towards Elsa, putting a hand on her head. He kissed her forehead, a smile forming on her face.

Jack took out a pen and a piece of paper. He scribbled down something and posted it on the bedside table that Elsa made out of ice. He took out a snowglobe, throwing it at the ground and walking into the portal that it made. The portal disappeared with Jack in it.

_This isn't the last of me… _murmured Pitch in the darkness.

**Well hope it was long enough for you. R&amp;R. I also have a Flynnuzel story up right now, so be sure to read it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys… Eleventh chapter, a lot of surprises coming. I have ideas planned and I will add Merricup into this story sometime in the later chapters. Anyway, Chapter eleven.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.**

Sunlight poured into Elsa's room, illuminating the ice that covered the ground. Elsa turned to the other side, her hand seeking for something. She opened an eye an realized Jack was gone. She instantly shot upright into a sitting position. She looked around, trying to find any sign of Jack. Her eyes then landed on a piece of paper on her bedside table. She picked it up and read:

_Hey, if you're wondering where I went, the answer is in the book on the bed._

Elsa looked at her bed and spotted the book that Jack read. She picked up the book and continued reading the note

_By now you're probably holding the book. Anyway, I might be gone for awhile. Be careful and don't go near the shadows._

_Love,_

_Jackson Overland Frost (Just felt you should know my full name)_

Elsa giggled at the last part. As her giggle subsided, she opened the book. She flipped through the pages, trying to find the answer. She flipped through the whole book, she raised an eyebrow and flipped again this time from the back. Just as she opened the flipped the back cover over, she saw writings on the last blank page. It said:

_I'm at North's workshop._

_Explains… _thought Elsa, putting down the book and going into the bathroom.

_At North's Workshop…_

Jack was in North's office, he had lost track of time as he waited. After five hours or so, North burst into the office, covered in ask and snow. "Sorry, Jack. The sleigh had a few "malfunctions"" said North, looking at an elf beside him. The elf nervously smiled before a yeti picked him up accidentally. North closed the door, walked over to his table and asked: "Now, what is it that you want to see me so urgently on Christmas" in his never changing Russian accent. "Pitch" said Jack plainly, North's usual merry face turned to a devastated one. "I'm sorry, what?" asked North, after a few minutes of shock. "Pitch, he's back. Stronger than ever." said Jack. North stood up and pressed a button. "Jack… We're having a guardian meeting" said North. Jack groaned and said: "Not again…"

_Back at the castle…_

Elsa and Anna were having breakfast together. Elsa was picking at her food, absentmindedly. Anna was, once again, curious. "Hey, Elsa" said Anna, snapping Elsa out of her trance. "Huh? What?" said Elsa, looking up at Anna. "Where's Jack?" asked Anna, eyeing the seat next to Elsa. "Huh? Oh, he's at Santa's place" said Elsa. "Again?" asked Anna, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, again" said Elsa before going back to picking at her food. A moment of silence fell over them, occasionally disturbed by Elsa's fork hitting the base of her plate. "What does Jack Santa as to you?" asked Anna, looking up at Elsa. Elsa seemed too lost in thought to hear her.

Elsa, then, heard tiny whispers. She strained her ears to hear the voice better. The voice slowly became clearer. As the whispers hit its peak, Elsa heard _The dark age will come again…_ , snapping her from her trance. Her sudden movement startled Anna, "Are you okay, Elsa?" asked Anna, looking at Elsa worriedly. "Did you hear that?" asked Elsa, pointing to the air with her forefinger. "Hear what?" asked Anna, raising an eyebrow.

"The whispers" whispered Elsa to Anna. Anna was now currently scared, she asked: "Elsa, do you have a fever?" putting her palm onto Elsa's forehead and her other palm to hers. "No, I'm serious. Listen" said Elsa, looking into oblivion. Silence ringing throughout the dining room. "Ok?" said Anna. _I must be losing my mind_ thought Elsa. "Uhh… I'm full now" said Elsa, pushing her plate to the middle of the table. She stood up and walked towards her room.

_Back at North's Workshop…_

"Pitch is back?" asked Bunny, in his American-British accent. "And stronger than ever?" asked Tooth, baby tooth hugging her tightly. "Yes" answered Jack, worry clearly on his face. "How?" asked Bunny. "He told me he has been collecting tiny bits if fear these past four years" explained Jack, not wanting to finish the last part. "Aye, how'd he grow stronger from tiny fragments of fear then?" asked Bunny, crossing his arms.

"He found a source, a strong one that gave him all the fear he needed" said Jack. "And what's this source?" asked Bunny, getting closer to Jack. A moment of silence fell over the room, disturbed only by the yetis outside. "Elsa" said Jack, softly. "I don't know" lied Jack, a drop of sweat trickled down the side of his head. "Sure, mate" said Bunny, unconvincingly sitting back in his seat. "How are we going to defeat him?" asked Tooth, her eyes were only glued to Jack. "We can use the Fear Theory against Pitch" said Jack, getting stares from everyone. "How'd you know about the Fear Theory?" asked Bunny. "I have my sources" said Jack, coolly. "Whatever" said Bunny.

_Back at the castle again…_

Elsa was almost at the last turn to her room when she stepped on a shadow. _You shouldn't have done that _came a voice from nowhere before she plugged into the darkness. She landed with a thump on the ground. She stood up and looked around her, nothing but darkness resided around her. She then started to walk. She walked and walked for a few hours and it seemed like there was no end. With the thought in mind, she stopped walking and sat on the floor. She put her chin up on her knees, rocking back and forth silently.

Suddenly, a figure walked out in front of her. "Ahh… Elsa, I have long waited to meet you" said the figure. Elsa stood up and took on what seemed like a combat pose. "Who are you?" half-shouted Elsa, shooting a blast of ice towards the figure. The blast of ice went past the figure, making it laugh. "I am the darkness that engulfs light, I am the shadows that reside around, I am… Pitch Black" said the figure, disappearing. Elsa dropped her arms and looked around, trying to find Pitch. "Scared? You should be" came Pitch's voice from the darkness. _Jack _murmured Elsa, hoping he would come just in time to save her. "He's not going to save you" said Pitch, trying to make Elsa lose belief and have fear. "He will, I know it" said Elsa, shooting a blast of ice towards the voice. "You might think that now, but I know that… he doesn't care about you anymore" said Pitch. "You're lying" said Elsa, shooting another blast of ice towards Pitch's sound. The ice hit Pitch in the abdomen, making the shadows covering him disappear.

"You think I would lie?" said Pitch, feigning to be offended. Before Elsa could respond, Pitch disappeared and resurfaced behind Elsa. He hit her head, causing her to faint. "This should be fun" said Pitch, picking Elsa up and slung her over his shoulder. He walked into the distant darkness, disappearing in to oblivion.

**Good enough? Hope it is, also hope you enjoyed. R&amp;R.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys… Thanks for the reviews. Twelfth chapter, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters. **

"… this is madness! We're going nowhere with this conversation!" burst out Bunny, slamming his fist on the oak table. "Calm down, bunny" said North, sipping on his jug of milk. "Easy for you to say!" shouted Bunny at North. "You think I like this?!" shouted North, slamming his jug on the table, spilling a bit of milk on the table. "Stop fighting!" shouted Tooth, Baby Tooth hiding behind her. Soon, the three guardians got into a fight.

Sandy looked at the commotion, unable to do anything. Meanwhile, Jack stared at the snow-globe he had, he was deciding whether or not to go back to Arendelle. Jack came to a conclusion and stood up, the three fighting guardians and stunned sandman not paying him any attention. He threw the snow-globe at the floor, the ever-waiting portal appearing. Sandy looked back at Jack and raised an eyebrow.

Sandy went over to Jack, silently. Jack stepped through the portal, Sandy close behind him. Once both bodies passed through the portal, it disappeared into thin air.

_At Arendelle…_

"Elsa!" shouted Anna, in search of her missing sister. To Anna's knowing, Elsa disappeared thirteen hours ago. She had been worried sick and Jack hadn't returned from North's factory. She had walked the whole castle four times in search of her sister. "I'm going to be as thin as a skeleton after this" murmured Anna.

Just then, the same portal-like-thing appeared in front of Anna, making her stop dead in her never-ending tracks. She stared at the object for awhile and out came Jack Frost. "Jack!" shouted Anna, making Jack wince. "Yeah?" asked Jack in a raspy voice, rubbing his ears. "Where's Elsa?" asked Anna, a look of worry on her face. "I'm not seeing what Kristoff sees in you" said Jack. "Why?" asked Anna, her worried face turning into a confused frown. "Because… Never mind, Where's Elsa?" asked Jack.

"I don't know. She's been gone for thirteen hours… I think… or was it five?" asked Anna to herself, making Jack face-palm. "Anyway, we need to find her" said Jack, snapping Anna out of her trance. "Yeah, we should" declared Anna, walking away. _I wonder how Kristoff will live with her_ thought Jack, walking towards Elsa's room.

_Somewhere else…_

Elsa groaned, trying to soothe her aching head. She opened her eyes, expecting light to blind her vision. Instead, she saw nothing but darkness around her. She tried to stand up, only to sit down again due to her sleeping legs. She huddled up, putting her chin on her knees and murmuring Jack's name multiple times. Expecting him to come save her If she called him, nothing happened.

Elsa opened her eyes, her vision filled with the ever-grinning face of Pitch Black. Elsa scrambled back a little at the sight. "Why so scared? I'm a friend… Aren't I?" asked Pitch, laughing and disappearing into the shadows. Elsa looked around, trying to spot Pitch. Elsa tried to stand up, only to be pushed down by an unseen force. "Why are you trying so hard?" asked Pitch. Elsa shot a blast of ice towards Pitch, only to have it disappear into oblivion.

"Wha-" Pitch cut off Elsa by saying: "You think you can hurt me with that?" said Pitch, grinning maniacally. _Jack… Please come help me… _thought Elsa. "Don't even think of him saving you, he won't come" said Pitch. "He will! I know it…" said Elsa, trying to keep her spirit up. "You think he'll come save you? You must not know him that much" said Pitch, standing in front of Elsa. "What do you mean?" asked Elsa, furrowing her eyebrows. "You really don't know, do you?" said Pitch, disappearing into the darkness. "He has never saved anyone, he just puts them in danger" said Pitch, a smug grin growing on his face when he saw Elsa in disbelief.

"No! He will come save me! Jack! Jack!" shouted Elsa, making Pitch frown. Pitch laughed and said: "He won't come no matter how much you scream" his voice ebbing away into the distance. Elsa ignored him and continued to scream Jack's name.

_Back at Arendelle…_

Jack was passing the last corner when he heard someone call his name. Jack recognized the voice as Elsa's and spun around to see if she was there. He saw nothing but the empty hallway when he spun around. _Must be my imagination _thought Jack, he turned towards Elsa's room again and heard her voice again.

He figured that it wasn't his imagination when Anna came and asked him what that sound was. "Elsa?!" shouted Jack.

_Back in the darkness…_

_Elsa?! _rang Jack's voice, Elsa stood up and cupped her hands together and shouted Jack's name.

_Back at the castle…_

Jack's name rang through the air. He followed the direction of the sound and found it coming from the floor. He took his staff and slammed it on the ground, making a hollow sound come out. He repeatedly hit the same place of the floor with his staff while screaming Elsa's name. He hit it for a few minutes before he gave up. He knelt on the spot where he hit repeatedly, his chest heaving very hard.

Then he felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked up to see Sandy standing and smiling at him. "Sandy! What are you doing here?" asked Jack, standing up. Sandy made a few gestures with his sand. Jack raised an eyebrow and said: "I still don't understand" making Sandy frustrated. Sandy pushed Jack aside and made a sand hammer, striking the floor, which instantly gave way revealing a humongous empty and dark space.

_Back in the darkness…_

Elsa sat in the never ending space, rocking back and forth while murmuring Jack's name. She saw light through her eyelids and opened them to reveal a gigantic hole above her with Jack and Sandy looking down at her. "Jack!" screamed Elsa. Jack reached an arm down to pull Elsa up. Elsa's hand found their way to Jack and he slowly lifted her up.

Pitch saw this and growled. He came out of the darkness and pulled Elsa down forcefully. "She's not going anywhere" said Pitch, looking up at Jack and Sandy. "Ahh…. Sandy, my old friend. How have you been?" asked Pitch, looking at Sandy. Sandy gave Pitch an angry face. Whilst Pitch was distracted from talking with Sandy, he didn't notice Jack jumping down. Jack snuck up to Pitch and used his staff to strangle him.

Sandy floated softly down, making a sand fist. Sandy then punched Pitch across his face. Instead of fighting back, Pitch laughed, making Jack and Sandy confused. Pitch turned his face to face Sandy and said: "You want to fight, huh? I'll give you a fight" disappearing down into the darkness. Sandy and Jack stood back to back, slowly circling the perimeter. Just then a dark sand arrow flew out of the darkness and it was headed toward Sandy's heart.

**Haha… Cliffhanger, I think. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. The fight will be in the next chapter. Till' then R&amp;R. Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys… Early update, couldn't wait myself. Anyway, thirteenth chapter, thanks for the reviews.**

**If you're Lydia, ask me if you don't understand any part of the story. Also, review, please.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.**

* * *

_Previously…_

_Just then a dark sand arrow flew out of the darkness and it was headed toward Sandy's heart._

* * *

Elsa saw this and mustered all her strength to deflect it by shooting a blast of ice towards it. The blast hit the arrow, changing the direction of the arrow towards the ground. Sandy looked at Elsa, who looked back, and smiled. Elsa gave a small smile and tried to stand up. "Oh no, you don't!" said Pitch threateningly, throwing one ball of sand towards each of her limbs. Elsa saw this and shot blasts of ice to counter it, to Pitch's delight.

The ice touched the sand and disappeared in a blink of an eye. Elsa's mouth went agape at the sight and she fell down. The sand hit all her limbs and ice instantly covered her arms and legs. _Love will thaw… Love will thaw… _thought Elsa, expecting the ice to thaw but instead, the ice became darker in colour and spread a bit more. "Jack! Help me! I'm scared…" shouted Elsa, whispering the last part but loud enough to be audible.

"Don't be scared" said Jack, Shooting a blast of ice towards the darkness around them. "Sandy, make a hammer" whispered Jack to Sandy, who nodded and did just that. "Now, break more of the floor" said Jack, pointing up. Sandy raised an eyebrow, making an arrow pointing up on top of his head with his sand. "Just do it" said Jack, giving Sandy a reassuring nod. Sandy let out a soundless sigh and threw the hammer towards the floor, making the wood give way and light pour in from the massive hole.

"You think that will help?" said Pitch, shooting another arrow this time towards Jack. Jack hit it with his staff, making it disintegrate into a pile of sand at his feet. He shot a blast of ice towards Pitch, the ice turning a shade of purple, hitting Pitch in the chest. Pitch keeled over, one hand on his chest and the other supporting him up. Pitch gasped for air, Jack slowly stepped towards Pitch.

Pitch laughed, Jack stepped back repelled by confusion and suspicion. Pitch looked up, his grin growing into a growl. Pitch stood up and said: "I'll let you go this time but don't beg for mercy the next time" before disappearing into the darkness.

The room seemed to become a bit brighter, as Pitch left. Jack ran towards Elsa, striking the ice around her, which instantly broke apart. "Are you alright?" asked Jack, lifting Elsa up slowly. "Ya, I feel a little drowsy" said Elsa before stumbling a little. "Let's get you up to bed" said Jack, making Elsa look at him weirdly. His face grew red instantly when he replayed what he said in his head. "I…it's not what you think, I mean… Umm… I mean…" stammered Jack. Elsa laughed at Jack's reaction. "Anyway, come on let's go" said Jack, walking towards Sandy, Elsa close behind him.

"Elsa, this is Sandy. Sandy, this is Elsa" said Jack, gesture both of them to each other. "Hello" greeted Elsa, with a slight bow. Sandy made a top hat with his sand and lifted it up as a gesture of greeting. "Anyway, Sandy could you lift us up?" asked Jack. Sandy nodded and made a sand staircase. "After you" said Jack, gesturing up the stairs. Elsa ignored Jack, a smile growing on her face, and walked up the stairs without a word. Jack went after and then Sandy, each step disappearing after Sandy stepped on it.

* * *

Elsa lay on bed, eyes closed. Jack looked down at her, Sandy beside him. "Hey Sandy, thanks for helping me" said Jack, looking at the short and plump man beside him. Sandy just nodded and went out the door. Jack re-focused his mind on Elsa again. Seeing her limp sleeping form, even that made him happy.

Jack looked at Elsa for another few minutes before he stood up and went towards the door. "Jack?" said Elsa, when he opened the door. Jack turned around and looked at Elsa, saying: "Yeah?". "Could you stay here? With me?" asked Elsa, a hint of blush on her face. Jack closed the door and walked over to Elsa. He knelt down beside her and said: "I always will" standing up and walking to the other side.

He got into bed and lay next to Elsa, his arm over Elsa, hugging her protectively. Elsa put her arms around Jack and snuggled up to Jack. Soon enough, the pair fell asleep into their dreams.

**Well, chapter done, sorry that it was short.**

* * *

**From now on, I will put a part of a song here and you guys guess the title of the song in the reviews.**

_**I'll watch the night turn light blue**_

_**But it's not the same without you**_

_**Because it takes two to whisper quietly**_

_**The silence isn't so bad**_

_**Till' I look at my hands and feel sad**_

'_**Cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly**_

* * *

**Ok there you have it. Bye. R&amp;R**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys… Another early update, Thanks for the reviews. I finally reached 35 reviews. Expect early updates from now on but not every time. Anyway Chapter fourteen.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.**

* * *

Sunlight poured into Elsa's room, illuminating everything. Jack and Elsa lay motionless on the bed, a smile on each of their faces. Jack's eyes fluttered open, staring at the ceiling of the bed. He turned to his side to face Elsa, in her peaceful slumber. He slowly slid his arm from under Elsa's head. He stood up abruptly but slowly as to not wake Elsa up. He walked over to her side and planted a kiss on Elsa's head. Just as his lips touched Elsa's forehead, Elsa's eyes opened and she smiled peacefully at Jack.

"Good morning Jack" greeted Elsa as she stretched her wary limb. "Morning" said Jack, staring into her half-awake eyes. Elsa lay on bed for a few more minutes, Jack never moving. "Queen Elsa, you have a letter awaiting you!" called Gerda. "Ok, Gerda" said Elsa, standing up with Jack's assistance. Elsa went into the bathroom as usual. Jack stood outside the door, leaning against the wall next to the door.

Jack yawned simultaneously as he waited for Elsa to get out of the shower. After ten minutes, he heard the shower stop, as the water hitting the floor had. He walked out the door of the bedroom as to avoid embarrassing Elsa in her own room. He waited for a few more minutes before the door opened to reveal Elsa in her dress.

"Where do we go to get the letter?" asked Jack. "The mailroom" said Elsa, walking down the hallway with Jack behind her. As they walked, Jack spotted Anna talking with Kristoff. _Must be about their wedding_, thought Jack. Soon enough, they reached the mailroom. "How are we going to find the letter here?" asked Jack, looking at the pile of mile everywhere. "The newest mail will always be put on top of the newest pile" said Elsa, walking over to a small pile of letters and picking up the one on top. She opened the envelope and studied it. Jack walked over and read it from behind Elsa.

The letter read:

_Greetings, Queen of Arendelle. It is I, Elinor, Queen of DunBroch. I have decided to have an alliance with Arendelle and become trading partners, for we are running low on wood and our forests are to be protected no matter what cost and we are in desperate need of wood. So, if you are as kind as to share your wood with us, please send a letter back to reassure us._

_From,_

_The Queen of DunBroch,_

_Elinor_

_P.S. If you would allow, my daughter, Merida, would like to stay with you for the next half year that would pass._

Elsa seemed stunned, after she finished reading the letter. Her eyes were set on the last sentence. "DunBroch…" murmured Elsa, a wide smile forming on her face. "DunBroch?" asked Jack, his hands around Elsa's waist and his head on her shoulder. "I believe it's a country that my parents have not yet made an alliance with yet" said Elsa, still holding the letter. Jack looked at the letter again and asked: "Are you going to respond to it?" letting go of her. "Of course I am" said Elsa, setting the letter down and looking at Jack. "Well, aren't going to do it now?" asked Jack, after a long silence. "Oh, ya. I'll get right down to it" said Elsa, walking out the room. Jack stayed in the room for a tad bit longer before he opened the door and went back to Elsa's room.

* * *

**That's all my brain can muster for now, R&amp;R. Please Review after reading.**

* * *

**So here's the song part:**

_**You don't know, what they like**_

_**If they know that you're alive**_

_**They gonna try to take away the secrets of your planet's life**_

_**I know you must be upset, you lost your family in a wreck**_

_**But you gotta listen**_

* * *

**Ok, that is all. Bye-Bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys… Fifteenth chapter, I'm excited that I actually made it this far. All my happiness aside, onward with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters**

Jack paced around inside Elsa's room, his thoughts scrambled. He gave up pacing and sat on the bed. When he sat down, he felt something under him. He stood up and looked at the bed. He saw the book that he had read a few days ago. He picked it up warily and studied it. After close inspection, he plopped himself onto the bed and flipped open the pages.

Jack started to read the book, flipping page after page. He knew most of the story because it was solely based on him and the other four guardians. As he flipped through the pages, he found something interesting that he never knew happened or ever did happen. He shrugged it off and continued into the book, only to realize he had finished the book. He set the book down and stood up.

Jack looked around, eyes half-closed. His vision suddenly came past a figure. He looked back again to find it gone. Curious as he was, he ignored it and walked out the door to find Elsa.

* * *

Elsa sat on her chair, light shining down on the table in front of her. She was hunched over the table, her hands scribbling words down on a piece of paper fast, almost as if trying to burn it. The door opened and Jack stepped into the room, Elsa unaware. Jack saw Elsa hunched figure and a little smile grew on his face. He slowly and carefully made his way over to Elsa.

Jack soon reached Elsa, his hand stretched silently over to her shoulder and Elsa's voice rang, saying: "Jack, I know it's you" making Jack's hand and head drop down in failure. Elsa looked up at Jack and smiled, "What are you doing here?" asked Elsa, stretching from her hunchback position. "Can't I see my girlfriend?" asked Jack, kissing her cheek. "Depends, if you're qualified enough" teased Elsa, a grin growing as she turned back to her letter.

Jack fake-gasped and feigned hurt by putting his fingers on his chest. He recovered from the fake hurt and put his chin onto Elsa's head. "What are you working on there?" asked Jack, swaying slowly. "Just the letter to DunBroch… And I'm done" said Elsa, picking up the piece of paper. Jack lifted his head up to let Elsa more space to move her head.

"Kai!" called Elsa, her voice ringing through the castle. After a few minutes, a servant came rushing in through the doors. "Yes, your Majesty?" asked Kai, bowing slightly. "Please send this letter to castle of DunBroch" said Elsa, walking towards Kai and handing him the piece of paper. "Yes, your majesty" said Kai before walking out the door. "He can't see me, right?" asked Jack, walking up to Elsa. "Of course he can. Anyone who believes in me can see you" said Elsa. "Why?" asked Jack. Elsa made a snow pattern in the air, answering Jack's question. "Oh… I forgot about that" said Jack, scratching the back of his head.

* * *

"Milady, you have received a response from Arendelle" said a Squire to the Queen of DunBroch. "Oh good, please bring it to me" said The Queen, Elinor, while the triplets of hers cuddled up to her. "Yes, milady" said the squire before running off. Just then, a curly orange-haired girl came in, her bow and arrows slung across her back and an apple in hand. She took a bite from it, chewing while walking across the five thrones.

"Merida, Where have ye' been?" asked Elinor, setting the triplets down and standing up. "I've been goin' huntin'" said Merida in her Scottish accent. "Huntin'? We have plenty of meat to spare" said Elinor, walking over to Merida. "That's why I didn't bring anythin' home" said Merida, walking out of the room. "I wonder what I will do with ye'" murmured Elinor, walking back to the throne and sitting down.

Just then, the squire came back in, holding a rolled up piece of paper. "Here you are, Milady" said the squire, kneeling down and holding the scroll** (I assume)** with both his hands. Elinor gladly picked it up and undid the string that was holding it together. She unrolled the piece of paper and read:

_Greetings to you, Queen Elinor. I, Elsa, am the queen of Arendelle. I would allow it that you share our wood, we have plenty. We will not be bothered by the share nor by your daughter's stay. She can stay here with us for the next half year or more if she wanted to._

_From,_

_Queen of Arendelle,_

_Elsa_

Elinor delightfully rolled the paper up again, tying it up and giving it back to the squire. "Put this back from where you found it" said Elinor, standing up. "Yes, Milady" said the Squire, running off into the depths of the castle.

* * *

"Mom, I thoug' we went through this already" said Merida, pacing around in her room. Elinor stood calmly near the door, her eyes and head following Merida's pacing trail. "Yes, we have but ye' still need to learn how to be a princess" said Elinor, walking up to Merida and stopping her pacing. "But I am a princess" said Merida, groaning. "No more complaining, you will go and that is final!" commanded Elinor, not giving Merida a chance to respond before walking out of the room. Merida lay down on her bed, thoughts wavering. Soon she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Jack and Elsa were currently cuddled up on the bed, staring into oblivion. "Jack?" said Elsa, after a long period of silence. "Yeah?" asked Jack, looking down at Elsa. "What should we do to pass time?" asked Elsa, looking up into Jack's eyes. Jack thought for a moment and said: "Want to meet Santa?" making Elsa giggle a little bit. "Sure" said Elsa, pecking Jack's lips.

"Well, let's go" said Jack, standing up. Jack pulled out the snow-globe and threw it at the ground, the portal appearing. Elsa stood up and walked over to it. She touched it from the side and nothing happened, her hand just felt like it touched the wall. "You got to go through here" said Jack, taking Elsa's hand while walking into the portal. Elsa stepped in and the portal disappeared. She looked around the gigantic place; she then realized some of the toy trains that were built were flying around in the air.

"Jack, where are we?" laughed Elsa, touching the train as it flew by. "We're at Santa's workshop" said Jack, smiling at Elsa. "Never imagined it like this, I thought it would be gingerbread and candy canes" said Elsa, looking around. "That was my initial thought when I first became guardian" said Jack, picking up an elf and ringing the bell that was on top of it. Just after the bell echoes ebbed away, a gigantic man in red jumped down from nowhere. "Jack!" exclaimed the big man, holding his hands out. "Elsa, this is Santa, also known as North, and North, this is Elsa, queen of Arendelle" said Jack.

"So you're the one who never sent me a list of things you want for Christmas" said North, rubbing his beard. "Ya, that was me…" said Elsa, looking down at the floor a hint of blush on her face. "Why?" asked North, raising an eyebrow. "I'd rather not talk about it" said Elsa, slowly inching closer to Jack while avoiding eye contact with North. "Come on, you can tell Santa anything, the belly always listens" said North, patting his stomach.

"No, I don't want to" said Elsa, hiding behind Jack. "North, if she doesn't want to talk, so be it. Don't force her" said Jack, in a threatening tone. "Okay" laughed North. "Hey, Santa! Christmas is just around the corner!" shouted a voice. Everyone looked up and saw no other than the Easter Bunny. "Huh… Finally decided to show up, aye, Jack?!" shouted Bunny. "Elsa, Easter Bunny, call him Bunny" said Jack quickly, before shouting back: "Why wouldn't I, Kangaroo?!" making Bunny growl. Jack ignored Bunny and went back to North. "Where's Tooth?" asked Jack, looking around for a sign of any baby tooths. "Oh, I'm right here Jack!" shouted a voice at Jack's question.

Jack turned around just in time to stop Tooth from putting her fingers into his mouth. "Hey, Tooth" said Jack, struggling to hold back Tooth's hands. "Jack… Who is this?" asked Tooth, looking at Elsa. "Oh, she's Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, also my… my girlfriend" said Jack, making both himself and Elsa blush. "Girlfriend? You mean you're dating?" asked Tooth, trying hard to keep her emotions in check. "But Jack, how did she see you in the first place?" asked North, crossing his arms.

"Well, it's hard to explain but to put it simple… She's like me" explained Jack. "Don't you mean "She likes you"?" asked Bunny, jumping down on to the floor. "No, I told you it was hard to explain" said Jack, looking at the three guardians. "Elsa, just show them" said Jack, gesturing for her to take his place. Elsa stepped up and shook her fingers around in the air, making a snowball. All the three guardians gasped at Elsa and they suddenly went into a huddle. Elsa looked at Jack, who walked up to her and said: "I don't know" while looking at the three guardians huddled up.

"How could this be?" whispered North, looking at the other two guardians huddled up with him. "Hey, we don't know if this is real or not, it might be Jack playing his tricks on us" reason Bunny, in a low and husky voice. "But it's real, I was looking at Jack the whole time, he didn't move a finger" said Tooth, making the other two Guardians look at her questioningly. "Why were you looking at Jack?" asked Bunny, raising an eyebrow. "I was… making sure it was really Elsa's own powers" lied Tooth, hoping the other two guardians would believe her. "Okay, with that aside how are we going to find an excuse for huddling up so suddenly?" asked Bunny.

"I don't know, let's just wing it" said North. North broke free of the huddle and said: "Jack! Would you like to help me make enough toys for Christmas?". Jack looked at Elsa, who nodded and said: "Don't you have Kangaroo over there to help you?" asked Jack, pointing at Bunny. "For the last time, I am not a Kangaroo" growled Bunny. "Oh, I'm sorry… Grasshopper" said Jack, making Bunny pounce on him. Jack held his staff high and froze bunny in mid-air. Bunny instantly fell, the ice making the fall easy for him. The ice surprisingly didn't break when it hit the ground. Jack looked at Bunny for awhile and asked: "Where's Sandy?"

_Wherever Sandy is…_

Sandy was shaking a sleeping child by the collar of the child's shirt. _Wake up!_ mentally shouted Sandy. The child was unresponsive and instead snored louder than s/he used to. Sandy face-palmed and ignored the child, floating away slowly.

_Back at North's workshop…_

"I don't know he disappeared along with you while we were quarreling" said North. Silence suddenly reigned over the whole factory, only to be disturbed by the Yetis. "Ok, well… We gotta go now. Sooo… Bye" said Jack, taking hold of Elsa and throwing the snow-globe at the floor as fast as he could and in a blink of an eye, the snow-globe portal and Jack and Elsa disappeared.

"That was weird" said Bunny, the ice disappearing as Jack did. He tapped his foot on the ground and jumped down the hole that appeared. "I should go and get ready to collect more teeth" said Tooth, flying away. North stood there alone staring into oblivion. Just then, Sandy floated in and looked at North curiously. _I don't know what happened but I know it was awkward_, thought Sandy, floating away.

* * *

**Hey, longest chapter ever, I put a lot of thinking and little effort in.**

* * *

**Here's the song part:**

_**I remember the day you told me you were leaving**_

_**I remember the make-up running down your face**_

_**And the dreams you left behind, you didn't need them**_

_**Like every single wish we ever made**_

* * *

**Ok, that is all. R&amp;R, guys. Bye**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys… Sixteenth chapter. Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate the support. Anyway, Chapter sixteen.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.**

* * *

Jack stepped through the portal along with Elsa behind him. "They're a weird bunch" stated Elsa, looking up at Jack. "You'll get used to it" said Jack, a smirk on his face as he plopped down on bed. "I don't think I will" said Elsa, sitting down next to Jack, shot up to a sitting position and looked at Elsa playfully. "What?" asked Elsa, after a few minutes of silence, a smile on her face. "Nothing, let's go to sleep" said Jack, standing up and walking to the other side of the bed and lay down on it. Elsa moved from her sitting position to a sleeping one. "Elsa…" said Jack, after a long silence. "Yeah?" asked Elsa, looking up at him through sleepy eyes. "Te amo" said Jack. "What?" asked Elsa, a look of confusion on her face but Jack didn't reply, Elsa shrugged it off and made a mental note to ask him tomorrow.

**Jack's POV**

_I wonder if she knows what I mean…_, thought Jack, motionless on the bed. He silently turned his head to look at Elsa, who was sleeping soundly. _Maybe she doesn't… Should've said I love you instead, _thought Jack, drifting off into sleep.

**End of POV's**

* * *

Morning soon came, the light brighter than usual as Jack opened his eyes and winced at the light radiation. His hand fell up to cover his eyes from the light until his eyes adjusted to it. He slowly put away his hand and opened his eyes. He silently stood up and walked over to the door. He looked back at Elsa and walked out the door of her bedroom.

He walked past Anna's room only to hear her loud snores; he chuckled lightly at Anna's loud snore. He walked around the whole castle, noticing that the windows were still covered by the curtains. He thought this was just something they ignored until either Elsa or Anna woke up. He stared at the window for a while and realized there was no light coming from behind it. He ignored it and walked away again. Not hearing the curtains rustle for awhile.

As he walked he also noticed that there were no maids or butlers to be seen, which confused him a lot, but not as much as the curtains that had no light coming from the back. He found the kitchen and sat on a chair, trying to figure out what was going on. He failed miserably at doing just that and looked around to only realize that he was sitting in the pitch black darkness. As if he knew, Jack turned around his staff in hand and aimed at Pitch.

"I'm impress that you figured out… Jack" said Pitch, spitting out Jack's name. "What do you want Pitch?!" growled Jack, his aim never leaving Pitch. "You know very well what I want, the question now is, What will you do?" said Pitch. Then it dawned on Jack, "Elsa…" he murmured before running past Pitch and towards Elsa's room.

He soon reached Elsa's room, he push the handle over and over, but it wouldn't budge. "Elsa!" shouted Jack, only to get a dead silence in reply. "Elsa!" shouted Jack again as he started to hit the door repeatedly with his fist. "She won't hear you… she's too lost in her _nightmare_" said Pitch, laughing maniacally. Jack instantly stopped rapping the door and hit Pitch in the head with his staff. The blow sent Pitch a few feet to the left, leaving a hot red mark on his pale white skin. Jack's chest heave heavily as he aimed at Pitch again.

"Let her go!" shouted Jack, threatening to shoot a blast of ice at Pitch. "Unfortunately, I can't. You have to give up everything you have to save her… including your memories" said Pitch, a wicked smile on his face. "No! You let her go or else…!" said Jack, gritting his teeth. "Or else what?" said Pitch, "You can't even hurt me with your petty ice anymore" walking around Jack. Infuriated he shot a blast of ice, which turned red, towards Pitch, hitting his chest and leaving a scorch mark, which surprised Jack. Pitch let out a blood-curling scream as he felt the burn of the mark hit him.

"It's… no… use… fighting" said Pitch in between gasps for air. "I'll do it again if you don't let her go" said Jack. "Like I said last time, I won't show mercy" said Pitch, after regaining his breath. "You asked for it!" said Jack before shooting another shot of ice towards Pitch, which he gladly swiped away with his hand. Jack looked at Pitch awe-struck, not knowing what he shot or did. "Like I said it won't hurt me" said Pitch, a grin on his face. Jack took out the snow-globe he had and threw it at the ground, the portal appearing and he stepped in. "Running I see, I always knew you were a coward" said Pitch, disappearing.

_At North's workshop…_

Jack stepped through the other side of the portal. "Jack! What are you doing here?" asked North, not looking away from his work. "North, I need help" said Jack, walking up to North, who stopped to look at him. "What is it Jack?" asked North, looking down at him. "Pitch is here" said Jack

* * *

"Pitch's here?" asked Bunny. "Yes, we need to go now" said Jack, hurriedly. "Woah there, hold up. We don't know what we're up against, he's been having a good amount of fear the past four years" said Bunny, holding up a hand. "We need to go now, I know. let's go!" partially screamed Jack. "Jack calm down" said North. "I can't calm down, he's got Elsa captive, we need to go now" said Jack, throwing the snow-globe on the floor. "Ok, if that's what you want" said North, walking in to the portal, followed by Bunny, Tooth, Sandy and Jack.

* * *

**Ok, chapter sixteen is done, hope you like it. I have an Aryagon one-shot up and also a Brase story, be sure to check it out.**

* * *

**Song Part:**

_**And darling I, will, be loving you, till we're seventy**_

_**And baby my, heart, could still fall as, hard at twenty-three**_

_**I'm thinking bou**__**t how, people fall in love in mysterious ways**_

_**Maybe it's all part of a plan**_

_**We, I fall in love with you ev**__**ery single day, I just wanna tell you I am.**_

* * *

**Ok, Bye. R&amp;R.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys… Thanks for the reviews, I guess. Anyway, chapter seventeen, the farthest I've been in a story of my own. Onward with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters**

* * *

The guardians stepped out of the portal and onto the castle floor. Jack looked around and tried to find Pitch, but found no sign of him. "Jack, where's Pitch?" asked North, looking at him. An arrow came whistling down towards North's back just as he turned around. Luckily, Sandy saw it and used his whip to hit it. North felt the dust of sand roll down his back. He turned around and saw Pitch standing in an archer pose.

"Ahh… The guardians are back… Long time no see, my old friends" said Pitch, putting down his sand bow, and walking towards the guardians. Everyone readied in position as he walked closer. Jack aimed his staff at Pitch, Sandy made any weapons he could think of with his sand, North pulled out his two gigantic machetes, Bunny held both his boomerang as if to throw and Tooth just readied her fists.

"Why so serious, I just want to be friends, you know. Bury the hatchet" said Pitch with a smile. "Being friends with you is impossible" said Jack, tightening his grip on his staff. "Jack… Decided to come back?" asked Pitch, his smile turning into a wicked grin, making Jack growl in response. Jack felt anger; he tried to deduce it to a stage that he can control but to no avail. The five of them stood still, not even blinking as to not lose sight of Pitch.

Jack was first to move when he shot a blast of red ice towards Pitch, who barely dodged it. The ice hit the wall and slowly went through the wall, like acid burning cement. Jack's mouth was agape, he looked at his staff and realized it had become red. He felt the anger disappear when he shot the blast of ice. Then he realized, the colors of the ice he shot depended on his mood. If he was angry, the shot was red. If he was brave**(or something like that)**, the shot was purple. If he was either brave or angry, it would be just the normal blue. "Jack! What was that?" asked North, looking at him. "I think I just figure something out" said Jack, he stepped towards Pitch slowly, his heart was beating normally though he felt anxiety.

"Jack, what are you doing?" asked North, before Jack shot a blast of purple ice towards Pitch who easily dodged it but not the second one. It hit Pitch straight in the head, making the room a bit lighter. The guardians and Pitch looked at Jack in shock, as if he did something bad. Jack looked at his staff which turned purple. "Impressive, Jack. But I'll soon get my revenge" said Pitch, blooding streaming down his nose. Pitch turned around and disappeared.

Light illuminated the whole castle, momentarily blinding Jack and the guardians. When their eyes had adjusted to the light, Elsa was standing in front of Jack, looking at him weirdly. "Elsa?" asked Jack, looking into Elsa's eyes. "Yes, Jack?" asked Elsa, looking back into his eyes. Jack surprised Elsa by hugging her and lifting her up while spinning around. He pulled her in for a kiss, which Elsa gave into. Their kiss lasted long until Bunny asked: "You know we're still here right?" making Jack and Elsa break apart from their kiss.

Elsa and Jack's forehead touched, ignoring Bunny. Jack put Elsa down and pecked her cheek. "Jack, what happened?" asked Elsa, after a moment of silence. "Pitch happened" said Jack, Elsa's eyes suddenly showing fear. "P-P-Pitch?" stuttered Elsa, evidently scared by the name. "But don't worry, I…" Bunny cut Jack off by fake-coughing, sending him a signal. Jack groaned and finished his sentence: "..._we_ took care of him" making Elsa giggle a little.

"Hey, North. Don't you have Christmas in a few days?" asked Jack looking at the gigantic bulk of North. North made a face that signaled that he just remembered. He threw the snow-globe at the floor and left without a word. "Aye, I have to leave to take care of my eggs" said Bunny, tapping his foot and jumping into the hole that appeared. Sandy floated away, with a wave of goodbye. Only Tooth, Jack and Elsa were left. "Hey, Jack. I'm going to go find Anna. See you later" said Elsa, walking away.

Once she disappeared into the turn of the hallway, Tooth grabbed Jack's arm and looked him in the eye, creeping Jack out. "Uhh… Tooth? What are you doing?" asked Jack after a long moment of silence. "Jack, answer me this one question" said Tooth, her cheery and motherly tone gone. "Sure, what is it?" asked Jack, wriggling out of Tooth's grip. "Why her?" asked Tooth, letting go of Jack. "What?" asked Jack, raising an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean. Why her?" said Tooth. Jack looked at Tooth as if she had gone crazy but he stayed silent. "Jack, answer me. Why her? There's billions of girls to choose from in this world but why her?" asked Tooth again. "Why are you asking this?" asked Jack. "Jack, just answer the question. Why her?" repeated Tooth.

"Fine, you want to know why I chose her? Well, it's because she's special. She's different from other people I have met. She's _my_ responsibility. She needs me. And I won't leave her side" said Jack, Tooth looking at him, trying hard to conceal her pain. "Why?" Tooth managed to get out, trying hard to sound normal. "Why? Because I love her" said Jack, the last three words hitting her like a wrecking ball. Tooth stayed silent, she slowly flew away. Once she was out of earshot, she let her sobs out. Tear after tear falling down her face.

* * *

Elsa and Anna sat on the dining table. Jack had brought a gigantic bar of chocolate in and set it on the table, surprising both Elsa and Anna with the size. **(Perverts beware. No lemons out of this)** "Jack, where did you get that?" asked Elsa, looking at the chocolate before her. "Well, I was passing by a store when someone mistaken me for a child and gave me this chocolate bar" said Jack, leaning on the table. "Why would you be mistaken as a child?" asked Anna, studying Jack's face to find any similarities to a child. "How would I know?" said Jack, pulling back the chair near Elsa and sitting down.

"Anyway, I was thinking you two would want it" said Jack, pointing at Elsa and Anna. Anna suddenly squealed while Elsa smiled. "Thank you, Jack" said Elsa and Anna, Elsa giving him a kiss on the cheek and Anna giving him a hug. "You're welcome" said Jack, standing up. "Where are you going?" asked Elsa, looking at him curiously. "To spread winter across the world" said Jack, taking his staff. "How?" asked Anna, looking at Jack curiously. "How? I don't know how. I'm a winter spirit. How would I know how I do it. I just do it" said Jack. Jack said quick goodbyes before walking out the door and letting the wind take him away.

* * *

**Aye, chapter seventeen. Merida appears next chapter and Merry Christmas in advance 'cause I might not update on Christmas.**

* * *

**Song Part:**

_**Wasn't looking for trouble**_

_**But it came looking for me**_

_**I tried say no but I can't fight it, she was looking lovely**_

_**She kinda reminds me, of a girl I know**_

_**This pretty young thing that I got waiting for me back at home.**_

* * *

**Ok, that is all. R&amp;R&amp;Bye.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys… Chapter eighteen, Merida's finally coming. Hope you like it. Onward with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.**

* * *

Jack flew around in the sky, snow trailing behind him and falling down. He was almost finished, considering he had the easiest job out of the four other guardians. He stared blankly at whatever was in front of him, feeling bored. "I just have to finish this and go back to Arendelle" murmured Jack to himself.

* * *

_I wonder how Jack's doing…_ Thought Elsa, though it had only been a few hours since Jack left, she couldn't help but miss him. She looked out her window to see a ship hauling up from the far distance, she suddenly remember the letter from DunBroch. Her eyes widened a little bit and she stood up. She walked out the door as the ship neared the docks. She slowly walked over to the docks as the ship pulled over and a plank came down.

A girl with fiery curled red** (or orange, you choose)** haired girl stepped off the plank and looked at Elsa. Elsa thought she was just someone to take care of Merida when she was in need. Then the girl bowed and said: "Your majesty, I, Merida, the princess of DunBroch, have come to stay" in her Scottish accent, making Elsa look at her. Elsa's eyes traveled up and down her body, just then Jack came down behind Elsa. He wrapped his arms around Elsa's waist, slightly startling her. "Who's this Elsa?" asked Jack, pointing at Merida. "Apparently, She's Merida, the princess of DunBroch" whispered Elsa.

"She's a lot older than I imagined her" said Jack, looking at Merida. "Same here" whispered Elsa. "Merida why not I introduce you to my sister Anna?" asked Elsa, walking towards Merida. "Sure, I would love to" said Merida, mentally scowling at what her mother told her to do. Elsa and Merida both walked into the castle, leaving Jack outside.

"Guess, Merida can't see me yet" said Jack, his hand in his sweatshirts pockets. He looked around and stared at the ship. _That look a bit familiar_ thought Jack, squinting at the ship. He shook his head to clear and said: "Nah! I don't know anything yet" to himself. He walked towards the castle and went inside.

* * *

"Queen Elsa…" said Merida. "Please, call me Elsa" said Elsa, looking at Merida while they were finding Anna. "Yes, Elsa, who was that boy who was behind you?" asked Merida, making Elsa stop in her tracks. Merida stopped and looked at Elsa. "What's the matter" asked Merida, looking at her curiously. "You can see him?" asked Elsa, walking up to Merida. "Of course, I can see him" said Merida, a small smile on her face. "Ok, you won't believe me but his name is Jack Frost" said Elsa. "Jack Frost? You mean the winter-related phrase name?" asked Merida, a confused look on her face. "Yes, that's him" said Elsa.

Just then, Jack walked up and beside Elsa. "Elsa, what's wrong?" asked Jack, seeing her suddenly emotionless face. "Oh, nothing Jack" said Elsa, flashing a small smile at him. "Nice to meet ya, Jack" said Merida, holding out a hand, startling Jack. "You can see me?" asked Jack, raising an eyebrow while shaking her hand. "Of course I can" said Merida. "How?" asked Jack, raising an eyebrow. "With my very own eye, you idiot" said Merida, while pointing at her eye.

Jack leaned in closer and whispered into Elsa's ear: "Does she know about your powers?" loud enough for only Elsa to hear. "No" replied Elsa in the same manner. "Then how does she see me?" asked Jack again. "How should I know" said Elsa a bit too loudly. "Know what?" asked Merida, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing" said Jack and Elsa in unison. "Ok, now let us find your sister" said Merida, turning around and bumping into someone and that someone was Anna. "Anna, why were you running?" asked Elsa, pulling Anna up to her feet while Jack helped Merida. "Hans is back" said Anna, shocking Elsa.

* * *

"Hans is back?!" repeated Elsa. "Wait, wait, wait… Who's Hans?" asked Jack, Merida taking a bite from an apple. They were currently in the kitchen. "Hans is the youngest of the thirteen brothers of the Southern Isles" explained Merida, who seemed to be very calm. "Yes, and he tried to kill Elsa and take the throne" said Anna, panicked. Jack nodded and stood up. Elsa was pacing around in front of the table. Jack walked up to her and stopped her tracked, Elsa was hyperventilating. "Elsa, don't worry" said Jack, shaking her slightly. "How can I not worry?! Hans is back!" Elsa partially screamed out the sentence.

"Elsa, get yourself together" said Merida, her mouth full of chewed up apple. Elsa nodded and leaned against the table with her hands and accidentally froze the whole table over. "Elsa…" sad Anna, a bit shocked. "Wow, Ice" said Merida, sliding a hand over the ice that had formed, confusing Jack a bit. "Elsa, don't fear. I'm here to protect you" said Jack, putting his hand on her shoulder. "But how are you going to protect me? Hans can't see, touch or hear you and you said that only people who believe in you can touch you and you them" **(so long) **said Elsa. "I can control snow, remember? I just brought winter to the world" said Jack. "Even if, what are you gonna do? Throw snow balls at him?" said Elsa, fear evident in her eyes.

"I can hurl my snowballs at a very fast speed so, I'm pretty sure he could get hurt by it" said Jack, he felt Elsa relax a little. "Elsa don't worry, if Jack can't hurt him, I can" said Merida. "How?" asked Anna, Elsa and Jack in unison. Merida picked up her bow and arrows. "Where did you get that?" asked Jack, pointing at the bow. "I always bring it with me" said Merida, setting down the bow. "Why do you bring a bow and some arrows with you?" asked Jack, raising an eyebrow. "To protect myself, what else?" said Merida, taking another bite from her apple.

"Ok that's useful. Anna, can you use a sword?" asked Jack, looking at Anna. "No, but Kristoff can" said Anna, just then Kristoff came into the kitchen. "I can what?" asked Kristoff, taking a seat near Anna. "She said you can use a sword" said Jack, pointing at Anna while looking at Kristoff. "I can't use a sword!" said Kristoff, standing up. "How hard can it be?" asked Jack. "You just swing it around and slice whoever is bad" said Jack, making gestures of cutting. "You know you need strength to carry a sword, right?" asked Kristoff. "Never mind" said Jack, putting down his hands.

"Wait, where's Elsa?" asked Anna, looking at where Elsa once stood. Jack sighed and walked towards Elsa's room. He knocked.

"Elsa?"

No answer

"Elsa?"

Still no answer.

Jack pushed open the door and saw Elsa on bed, sleeping. He went over and kneeled down next to her. The door suddenly clicked open and in came…

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I like doing this but I sometimes don't do it right and this is one of those times.**

* * *

**Song Part:**

_**I guess time's wasting**_

_**Tick-Tocking, Lip locking**_

_**How can we keep the feelings fresh**_

_**How do we zip-lock it**_

_**Wear your heart up on your sleeve**_

_**So watch out for pick-pockets**_

_**I guess, to go the distance we might need to pit stop it**_

* * *

**That is all. R&amp;R&amp;Bye.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, Chapter 19. Thanks for the support… Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous Chapters. Also, I don't own the songs that I use at the end of the chapters. Also apply that to other chapters.**

* * *

_Previously…_

_The door suddenly clicked open and in came…_

* * *

… Merida. "Merida, don't scare me like that" said Jack, putting his hand onto where his heart is. "Sorry, You should know it's me since Anna and I are the only ones with you in this castle" said Merida. "Guess again" a voice said, Merida instantly turned around her arrow drew in to shoot. Merida's arrow was poking at the throat of a guy. "Hans…" Merida growled, baring her teeth. Jack instantly crouched into an offensive yet defensive form, his staff pointing directly at Hans.

"Merida, why are you here?" asked Hans, a smile on his face. "I should be asking you" yelled Merida in her thick accent. Jack looked at Elsa, worried that she would wake up but she didn't. "Can't I see my beautiful wife?" said Hans, making Jack growl with hatred. "Ah, what was your name now? Oh, I remember… _Jack Frost_" said Hans, and evil smirk on his face. "How do you see me?" growled Jack, his staff turning slightly red. "Oh, lots of ways. Like how I know Elsa's powers" he said, making Merida poke her arrow into his throat. "You have no business here and I suggest you go away" said Merida in a low and husky growl before pushing Hans away.

"I don't know why I even wanted to court you" laughed Hans, fixing his sleeve. "Get out of here!" shouted Merida, hatred lacing every word with more hatred than could be managed. Hans's face instantly turned into one of a frightened child and he stumbled away hurriedly. Jack stood surprised, his mouth agape as he heard Elsa shift in bed. _Wow, she must be a heavy sleeper_ thought Jack as Elsa's eyes fluttered open.

She propped herself slowly onto her elbows and said: "What did I miss?" as if she hadn't heard what happened. "A lot" Jack chuckle before sitting down next to Elsa and planting a kiss on her forehead, making Elsa freeze for a moment. Jack pulled away and embraced Elsa in a tight hug. She slowly returned the hug and Jack pulled away. "I love you so so much" said Jack, planting another kiss on her cheek. "What got you so happy?" asked Elsa, chuckling lightly. "Nothing" said Jack, though he knew it wasn't true. _Hans was here… and you know it_ Jack conscience said. _Shut up, I can't have Elsa worry again_ shot back Jack to his conscience. _Nothing matters but Elsa's safety_ thought Jack a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Elsa, making Jack turn his head to face her. "Nothing" said Jack, turning his smile to a smirk. "Anyway, I'm going to take a shower" said Elsa, walking into the bathroom. The sound of water hitting the ground soon filled the room and he slowly went out. Merida was tapping her foot patiently looking at Jack. "I would appreciate a thank you" said Merida, throwing her hands in the air. "Oh yeah, thanks for driving Hans away" said Jack, looking into Merida's eyes. "You're welcome" said Merida, with a smile, before walking away.

"What is happening to me?" murmured Jack, before walking away.

* * *

_Two days later…_

**Jack's POV (Ha, every one of my stories are going to have POV's from now on)**

I was currently squatting down on one of the chairs in the kitchen while Elsa, Anna and Merida were having lunch. I looked around bored and something caught my eye outside the window. I stood up at walked over to it, I looked out the window and there stood Hans. He looked up at me and smirked, before disappearing. I stared out the window with awe as I saw Hans disappear right before my eyes. "Elsa!" I heard Anna shout. I turned around and saw Hans, holding Elsa to his chest tightly, anger instantly building inside of me. "Let her go!" I shouted pointing my staff, which came out of nowhere, at him.

"Oh, I'm so scared" said Hans, mockingly. I was about to lose a shot of ice when he hid behind Elsa. "Come on! Shoot and hurt her" he said, making my staff turn redder than normal. I put down my staff and slammed it onto the ground, creating a sheet of ice that covered the floor. I saw Hans slip and let go of Elsa. I quickly slid over to Elsa and caught her. I skidded to a stop and set Elsa down. "Don't you dare set another hand or limb on her. If you do, I will break off that limb" I said, threateningly. Hans lay on the ground for a while.

I looked around the room and saw that Anna and Merida were standing on their respectful chairs. I chuckle lightly at them and turned serious again. I looked at Hans, whose hands were on fire. I was shocked, then I realized something, he wasn't scared of it. I heard him laugh and he slowly stood up.

"Surprised? Well, seems like my secret's been revealed" said Hans, closing his hands, distinguishing the flames. "Secret?!" shouted Anna, her hands on her hips. "Anna, don't get involved" said Merida, putting a hand on Anna's shoulder. "Yeah Anna, don't get involved, you won't understand anyway" laughed Hans, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "Anna, stop!" said Merida, holding Anna back.

"What do you want, Hans?" asked Merida, spitting every word with hatred. "Isn't it obvious?" asked Hans, turning to look at Merida. "I'm here for my bride" said Hans, his evil smile on his face.

* * *

**Oh, Hans is back and he has powers! Anyway, sorry for the late update I was too focused on getting my other stories chapters updated that I almost forgot about Jelsa.**

* * *

**Song Part:**

_**I can't believe, I had to see**_

_**The girl of my dreams cheating on me**_

_**The pain you caused has left me dead inside**_

_**I'm gonna make sure you regret the night**_

* * *

**That is all, R&amp;R&amp;Bye. But seriously, please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, school started and I may not update as much as I do but I'll try to get and update here and there. Anyway, I'm so happy to get to twenty chapters with a lot of support. Thanks guys.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

_His bride?!_ I exclaimed in my head, anger boiling. I lost a shot of ice without regard, hitting Hans harder than a wrecking ball would. He flew across the room and hit the wall. Merida shot an arrow and it struck Hans's shirt, preventing him from fall down. He reached up to pluck the arrow but Merida shot his sleeve, making it stick to the wall like he did.

He tried to use his flames to burn away the arrow but Elsa shot a blast of ice at the fire, instantly distinguishing it. "What's the use of ice against fire?" asked Hans before slowly melting the insides. His flames suddenly extinguished half-way through melting the ice and he screamed. "Idiot, ice is made from water" I said, covering his whole body with ice.

I looked over at Merida and she was about to lose an arrow. "Merida, no!" I shouted before shooting a blast of ice at the arrow that was aiming for Hans's head. "Jack! What did you do?" shouted Merida. "I saved you from being a murderer, now someone tell the guards to arrest him or something" I said, looking back at Hans.

_Outside the castle…_

I was standing beside Elsa, hugging her tightly with one hand. Hans was being dragged away by the guards. Elsa had written a letter to the Southern Isles to inform them to lock up Hans when he reaches the Southern Isles. I heard Hans's loud screams for release but I knew he couldn't do anything much.

After a while, a flash of flames grew bright on the ship that parted. "Oh, no" I heard Elsa say, before a figure jumped out of the ship and into the water. The thing that confused me was that the person was swimming away from us. I raised an eyebrow. "Come on, let's get inside" I said, shaking Elsa lightly. She nodded and we silently walked back into the castle.

_Back in the castle…_

* * *

**Merida's POV**

That little twat, Hans, better not come back. If he does, it'll be his last visit here. I looked up when the doors slammed close and Elsa and Jack stepped into the kitchen. I saw dread in Elsa's eyes for some reason. "What's the matter?" I asked, standing up. "Hans burned the ship that he was on and we think he might have jumped off of it" said Jack, looking at me. I was shocked, yet enraged, but mostly shocked.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

I was sitting down on the kitchen table as Jack, Elsa and Merida talked. I didn't bother to listen and I zoned out for a while. _What will Hans do to Elsa_ was the primary thought in my head.

* * *

**?'s POV**

"Come on, Nightfury" I said, getting onto him. Astrid came up to me and said: "Be careful out there" a hint of blush on her face. "I'll be fine" I said before taking off. I was currently travelling the world on Nightfury. My head was tucked into the nape of Nightfury's neck as the wind accelerated past my head.

Days have passed and I've stopped in a few places. I was currently in a Tavern. I was downing drinks like any Viking would. I took my last drink and went

* * *

outside to where Nightfury was. I sat on top of her and said: "Let's go" before rising into the air, continuing our journey.

I squinted my eyes, due to the winds, and I saw something that looked like a hurricane. I was confused and before I knew it, I was in the middle of the hurricane, swirling around.

* * *

I opened my eyes, the sun's rays piercing my vision. I winced and slowly got up. I looked over at Nightfury and realize that he looked much smaller than he was. I crawled over to the stream nearby and looked into my reflection. I looked four years younger, wait… _I'm four years younger?!_ I thought, panic clutching my heart. "Come on, Nightfury. Let's go find out where we are" I said, walking out of the clearing that we were in.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, couldn't think of anything more. School is killing me and it's only the fifth day. Also I'm pretty sure you know whose POV it was at the end. Can anyone tell me what method I used to put him there in the reviews?**

* * *

**Song Part!**

_**Beauty queen of only eighteen**_

_**She, had some trouble with herself**_

_**He was always there to help her**_

_**She always belong to someone else**_

_**I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door**_

_**I've had so many times but somehow I want more**_

* * *

**That is all, R&amp;R&amp;Bye.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey… Sorry for the late update. But anyway, here's chapter 21.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.**

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

I was scared, Hans may still be on the loose. I must have showed a lot of worry on my face because Jack's hand flew around me and he squeezed me lightly. Somehow, it relieved my worries a lot, I relaxed my shoulders and laid my head on Jack's shoulder, a small smile forming on my face.

**Jack's POV**

Elsa laid her head on my shoulder and I smiled. I kissed her head and pulled away. Just then, Merida walked in. "Where have you been?" I asked, not moving but raising an eyebrow at her. "I was at Archery Training" she answered, walking into the kitchen and coming out with an apple. "This kingdom has Archery Training?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

"Of course it does. Every kingdom must have an Archery Training" said Merida, biting on her apple. I shrugged and looked at Elsa. I saw that she was asleep and smiled before picking her up bridal style and going to her room.

I lay her down on bed and smiled. I kissed her forehead and walked out. I was out the door and was about to walk to god-know where when Anna came calling my name. I turned around and said: "What's up". "Is my sister okay?" she asked, lightly panting. "She is, if you would like, you can go in and keep her company, until I come back. She's asleep" I said, pointing at the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Anna. "I can't tell you" I said before walking away.

**Anna's POV**

Jack just left my question unanswered. Well technically, he did answer but it wasn't the answer I was hoping for. I shrugged it off and opened the door to Elsa's room. He was right, she was sleeping but with a worried face. I was confused and mostly concerned, and then she whimpered and said: "Jack" in a cry for help tone. I was kind of scared now but I inched towards her. I soon reached the bed and touched her hand.

She sprang up at touch and shouted: "Jack!". She stayed upright for a moment before lying back down. "Anna… Where's Jack?" she asked, looking at me. "He went out to do something" I said. "Where?" she asked, slowly sitting up. "He didn't tell me" I said.

**Elsa's POV**

Jack abandoned me. No, he wouldn't anything like that. Or would he? I was scared, and then I saw the snow globe that Jack used to "teleport" me to North's Workshop. I stood up and went over to pick it up. I could hear, faintly, Anna calling my name.

I instinctively threw the snow globe onto the floor and I was right, a portal, as to what Jack calls it, appeared. I walked into the portal and was in North's Workshop again. I looked around and it seemed that it wasn't as merry as it was when I first came. The toys were all gone and the yetis and elves were gone too. I walked around and heard a voice.

"Jack, you can't be serious" I heard. Jack? "Why can't I just do it, it will be only for a day" I heard Jack's voice say. "Exactly, you'll lose your powers permanently if you do it" I heard North say. "It's a price to pay if I love someone too much" I heard Jack say, making me blush lightly. "Just let him be, North" I heard Bunny's Australian** (Thank you to Shiori Kudo for pointing that out for me)** voice. "What if Pitch decides to strike when you two are getting married?" asked North.

Wait… He's talking about our marriage? "That's why I need you four to be there, when he comes and to witness the happiest day of my life" said Jack, I smiled. "But Jack, Manny chose you, specifically you, to be the fifth guardian" argued North. "And to fight off Pitch when he knew the four of you couldn't. But now, Pitch may be gone and I as useful as when I was before I became a guardian, so it won't change a thing even if I lose my powers" said Jack. A moment of silence stretched across the whole workshop. I was beginning to get scared at the silence. And then I heard North say: "It would change winter".

**Jack's POV**

"It would change winter" those four words hit me. I make winter, no, I _am _winter. "Is there any way, I could get my powers back after using it?" I asked, looking at North. "There is one way…" trailed off North. "What is it?" I asked, leaning against the table. "You have to take a soul of one who has the same power as you" he said, I felt my heart instantly break. _I had to kill Elsa…_

* * *

**I don't know if it makes sense but, fiction is just the opposite of sense. Anyway, hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

**Song part:**

_**Oh no, here we go**_

_**Hear your voice on the radio**_

_**Like every single song is about you.**_

_**Every second that we spend**_

_**Like cement stuck up in my head**_

_**Got me so distracted and confused.**_

* * *

**That is all, R&amp;R&amp;Bye.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey, Chapter 22, thanks for the reviews, I finally hit 50! I'm still considered a beginner writer so that means a lot to me. Anyway, onward with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I was devastated; I had to kill my one and only love. But there is an alternative, our children could have our powers but it's a 50-50 chance, I wouldn't like to kill my child too. I snapped out of my thoughts when North suddenly laughed. "Jack, I was kidding, you'll need another guardian's soul to get back your powers" he said, chuckling. I felt relieved. "Don't scare me like that North" I said, stretching out my wary arms.

"Wait… did you say _guardian's_?" I asked, slamming my hands onto the table after saying 'guardian's'. "Yes, but a guardian who matches up to your power" explained North. "What happens if it doesn't match up to my power?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and tilting my head slightly to the left. "You will either not get your powers back or get it back just enough to make winter" said North. "…And what happens if it overpowers me" I asked, just to be sure. "It depends on the soul of the guardian. If it is bad, you will lightly resurrect the soul into a living body. If it's good, nothing will happen, you will just get stronger." Said North, I nodded my head and stood up. "Where are you going?" asked Bunny.

"Back to Elsa, where else would I be? Flying around the world?" I said, walking away. I heard Bunny murmur: "of course, you used to do that" and I purposely shot him with my staff. I heard him groan and a grin grew on my face. As I walked out, I felt someone close by. I turned around aiming my staff when I saw it was only Elsa.

**Elsa's POV**

Jack's was pointing his staff straight at me and I froze in place. "Elsa?" Jack questioned. I looked at him and smiled awkwardly. He quickly pulled away his staff and smirked. "What are you doing here?" asked Jack, making my mind go blank for a while. "Oh, I came to see what you were doing" I said. I could see a slight change of his expression, and then, he asked: "You didn't hear anything did you?" my heart suddenly quickened in its beating. "No" I said, that one word flew out of my mouth unwillingly as I tried my hardest not to look like I just lied.

Jack's expression didn't soften much but it softens enough for me to be relieved. "Ok, let's get back. Anna must be worried about you" said Jack. "Actually, she saw me walk off" I said, making Jack chuckle. "Well, she might still be worried. Come on, let's go" said Jack, taking out his snow-globe. He threw it down at the ground, the portal appearing. He put out his hand for me and I gladly took it. We jumped through the portal and I was back in my room.

Anna was gone, probably somewhere with Merida. I walked towards my bed and lay down. Jack walked slowly towards me and sat down beside me. "Elsa…" Jack started, making me look at him. "Yeah?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. "I don't want to sound weird and all, but… if we were to get married now, would you think it would be too fast?" Jack asked, making me stun for a while before I felt myself slightly blush. "Jack, it would be common sense for it to be too fast because we've only met for a week or two." I said, trying my best to not sound like a jerk.

**?'s POV**

I dug through the saddlebag on Toothless and found my fire sword. "Come on, please work…" I said, shaking it vigorously. I expected the flames to warm me up but I realized that the flame would not ignite. I groaned and shoved it back into the saddlebag and sat down on a nearby log.

I heard Toothless approach me and I put up a hand. "It's okay buddy" I said, standing up and taking out my axe, reminding me of how scrawny I was. I heaved the axe towards a tree and started chopping it down. I needed a fire desperately, night was soon approaching and Toothless and I have been walking around in the forest a long time.

The tree soon gave way and fell. I hacked it into branches and piled them up. "Okay buddy, light this up" I said, pointing at the pile of wood. Toothless opened his maw and let out a small flame. The pile of branches lit up and I quickly huddled up towards the fire for warmth. I close my eyes and Toothless draped one of his wings around me. I soon fell into a deep slumber.

**Hey. You guys might really have a picture now of who ? is but I'm sure you did too in chapter 20.**

* * *

**Song part:**

_**Can anybody hear me?**_

_**Or am I talking to myself?**_

_**My mind is running empty**_

_**In this search for someone else**_

_**Who doesn't look right through me.**_

_**It's all just static in my head**_

_**Can anybody tell me, Why?**_

_**I'm lonely like a satellite.**_

* * *

**And that is all, wait. One more thing, this story might be on hold around June but I may update so keep on reading. Anyway, R&amp;R&amp;Bye.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, guys. Chapter 23 I made it very far, into the story, even though I was a lazy ass. Also, I'm removing the POV's since it's getting harder to write like that and someone asked to. And Emily, don't worry. I said it would be on hold as in still on-going but it takes longer time to update.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter**

* * *

Jack and Elsa were talking endlessly as the hours passed. "Elsa, marrying me isn't that hard" said Jack, standing up. "Yes it is, we need my parents blessing to do so" said Elsa, looking up at Jack. "Why not we go see them now?" challenged Jack, as smirk on his face. "The thing is.. I don't know where their graves are" said Elsa, looking down at the floor.

"It's ok, I'll just go look for them. I'm considered dead, so why not I go pay them a visit?" said Jack, his heart feeling as if it had been shot when he said 'dead'. "Sure?" said Elsa, raising an eyebrow. Jack smiled before he picked up his staff and made a big floating board made out of snow. He then froze it. "Here, sit on it" said Jack, patting the ice. Elsa hesitantly got on the board and realized it was warm instead of the constant cold she felt.

"Why am I on this?" asked Elsa, looking at Jack who was floating. "I'm bringing you with me to meet your parents" said Jack. "Wha-" screamed Elsa as they took off. "Jack! This is crazy!" shouted Elsa, holding onto the ice handle bars she made. "You'll get used to it" shouted back Jack as he reached the clouds. Elsa released her pent up breath. She instantly started choking. "Here eat this" said Jack, popping a pill into Elsa's mouth as she swallowed willingly.

She breathed in her breaths greedily. "What was that?" she asked, standing up right. "Something that North gave me, in case I wanted to fly with you." said Jack as he knocked on a door that had appeared. The door swung open, revealing Elsa's parents. "Elsa?" said her parents in unison. "Mama! Papa!" shouted Elsa, running to hug them, tears streaming down her face.

"Elsa… How did you get here?" asked Edgar, Elsa's father. "Jack brought me" said Elsa, in between sobs. She finally stopped crying. "Who's Jack?" asked Idun, Elsa's mother. Elsa moved out of the way and pointed at Jack, making him wave his hand. "Nice to meet you, your majesties" said Jack, walking towards them and bowing down.

"Please rise" said Edgar, kneeling down to help him up. Jack reluctantly stood up. "Why have you come?" asked Edgar. "We came to…" trailed off Jack, thinking of a way to approach the conversation. "… ask for your blessings in advance for our marriage" said Elsa, hugging her arms around Jack's arm.

* * *

"So, you're telling us that you two are planning on getting married?" asked Edgar, raising an eyebrow. Jack looked down on the cloud-floor, before looking into Edgar's eyes and nodding bravely. "I will give my blessings… but on one condition" said Edgar, looking seriously into Jack's eyes. "What is it?" asked Jack as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. "Help her control her powers" said Edgar, shortly. "Understood" said Jack, nodding. Edgar smiled and he soon faded away.

"Jack… what happened?" asked Elsa, sitting up on her bed while holding her head. "Well, for starters. I got your parents' blessings" said Jack, sitting down beside her. "How?" she questioned. Jack smiled and shook his head. "You wouldn't want to know" he said standing up.

* * *

_Somewhere else…_

The mysterious man walked along the forest with Toothless. He pushed aside a bush to reveal the glistening kingdom covered in snow. "Arendelle…" said the man, he jumped off the cliff, his feet covered by his steel boots. He jumped off just before he hit the water and his dragon caught him. He laughed as he soared across the kingdom, careful not to scare the peasants. He looked down and saw an arrow flying towards them. He manoeuvred his dragon out of the way but the arrow pierced it's wings. He looked at the arrow in horror as they hurtled towards the ground at a break-neck speed.

* * *

_With Merida…_

Merida looked up, aiming at the birds as she let loose a barrage of arrows. The ducks fell but she had miscounted one arrow. She looked up and saw a gigantic object hurling at her. She jumped out of the way in time as the object hit the ground. She stood up and looked at it. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was a dragon and her arrow had pierced one of its wings.

"What's going on?" Elsa's voice came as she ran out of the palace to see what was happening, followed close by Jack. "I shot a dragon" said Merida, pointing at the dragon as if it were a daily thing. "What? How? Why?" asked Jack, raising his eyebrow. "I miscounted my barrage of arrows and shot it" she said. "Wait… isn't that… Nightfury?" said Elsa, looking at the green-eyed dragon. "Elsa… long time no see" came a voice from behind her. Jack aimed his staff at the man as Merida aimed her bow. Elsa turned around and gasped.

* * *

**Yay! I finished the chapter, finally. Hope you guys like it**

* * *

**Song part:**

_**Your hand fits in mine**_

_**Like it's made just for me**_

_**But bear this in mind**_

_**It was meant to be**_

_**And I'm joining up the dots**_

_**With the freckles on your cheeks**_

_**And it all makes sense**_

_**To me**_

* * *

**That is all, R&amp;R&amp;Bye.**

**Question: Was this chapter understandable?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok, here's Chapter 24. Sorry for the late update. Please review. I'm very desperate.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.**

* * *

"Hiccup?" Elsa questioned, looking at the man in front of her. "The one and only" said Hiccup. Elsa ran to hug Hiccup, Hiccup hugging back. Jack felt a pang of jealousy. "Elsa, who is he?" asked Jack, putting down his staff. "He's Hiccup, my childhood friend" Elsa said, letting go of Hiccup. Hiccup walked up to Jack and reached out his hand. "My name is Hiccup Haddock, dragon expert and Viking" said Hiccup, introducing himself.

"Jackson Overland Frost, Guardian of Fun and winter itself" said Jack, reluctantly shaking Hiccup's hand. "Winter? Itself?" asked Hiccup. Jack made a snowflake to prove his point. "So, you're like Elsa?" asked Hiccup, making Jack nod. "Hiccup!" called Elsa, making him turn around.

Just as he turned around, Elsa pushed Merida, so that she was in front of Hiccup. Merida stopped herself before she collided with Hiccup and stopped just a few inches before him. Both Merida and Hiccup's faces were as red as a tomato. "I'm – Hiccup Ha-Haddock, a dragon expert and Viking" stuttered Hiccup, reaching out his hand. "I - I'm Merida, princess of DunBroch" said Merida, shaking Hiccup's hand.

They let go of each other's hand and backed away from each other, heads down in embarrassment.

* * *

Jack plopped down onto Elsa's bed or as they started calling it, their bed. "Jack, you don't have to be jealous of Hiccup" said Elsa, sitting down on the bed. "I'm not, I have a strong feeling that Merida lies him, and so does he" said Jack, sitting up.

"How are you so sure?" asked Elsa. "You saw how they were when they met. Merida hasn't been like that ever since we met her" said Jack, standing up. Elsa did the same and walked over to Jack. "You do have a point…" trailed off Elsa. "Why not we conduct a little 'experiment' to find out?" asked Jack, his signature smirk appearing.

* * *

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" asked Elsa, looking up at Jack. "A hundred per cent" smiled Jack, lifting off and going to the set location of the 'experiment'.

Hiccup walked towards the fountain in the middle of the garden. He sat down, looking around for any sign of her. Just then, Merida came. "What are you doin' 'ere?" asked Hiccup, standing up and walking over to her. "I should be asking you the same" said Merida, putting her hands to her hips.

"Elsa told me to come here" answered Hiccup. "Well, Jack told me to come 'ere too" said Merida. They stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. As time passed, they got bored. "Merida…" started Hiccup, standing up from the fountain. "Yeah?" asked Merida, looking at him. "Why not we… go explore the castle?" offered Hiccup.

"What are ye' plannin', lad?" asked Merida, standing up and examining his face. "I know that for sure they're not coming, why not we have some fun?" said Hiccup. "Ye'r not plannin' anythin', right?" asked Merida. "No, nothing at all" said Hiccup, raising both his hands. "Alrigh' suppose it wouldn't hurt to have some fun" said Merida, sighing shortly after. She wrapped her arms around Hiccup's staying close to him. Both of them instantly blushed.

"Come on, let's go already" mumbled Merida, nudging him. "Oh, uh… of course" he said, before starting to move. They went into the castle and explored.

_Meanwhile…_

Jack flew down and landed softly, Elsa walking up to him. "Told you it would work" said Jack. "Yeah. Whatever" said Elsa. "Should we follow them?" asked Elsa, looking at the entrance of the castle. "No, let them be, I've already set a room that will definitely get Merida's attention" said Jack, smirking mischievously while looking at the entrance. "Jack? What did you do?" asked Elsa, concerned. "Let's just say it's very fun" said Jack, looking back at Elsa.

* * *

**Hey, short chapter, Hiccups' here. Yippee! **

* * *

**Song part:**

_**For a couple weeks, I**_

_**Only want to see her**_

_**We drink away the days with the take-away pizza,**_

_**Before a text message was the only way to reach her,**_

_**Now she's staying at my place and loves the way I treat her.**_

* * *

**That is all, R&amp;R&amp;Bye.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the late update, hadn't really had time to write. Anyway, here's the chapter. And sorry to NertaFenton7, I don't really like Hicctsrid. I see them as just best friends.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Hiccup and Merida strolled slowly inside the castle, Merida holding Hiccup's arm faintly. Hiccup looked around, occasionally glancing at Merida's frizzy orange hair. He inhaled Merida's scent, disguising it as taking a big breath of air. He let out an intentional sigh.

Merida looked up at him, her blue eyes staring at Hiccup's hazel ones. They stopped walking and stared at each other. Merida smiled, making Hiccup smirk. Merida looked back down and saw a door that was ajar, on it was a sign saying 'Do Not Enter'. "Hiccup, let's go in there" said Merida, excitedly while pointing at the door. "You know, you're not like your usual self" said Hiccup, looking at Merida. "Like how?" she asked, looking at him confused. "You're obviously speaking in a higher tone of voice" said Hiccup, making Merida clear her throat. "No, I'm not" said Merida after her throat clearing.

Their little argument was starting to flare and far behind them were Jack and Elsa spying on them. "You sure, it's gonna work? It looks like they're arguing instead of going into the room" said Elsa, looking at Jack. "I've told you a million times, trust me" said Jack, turning his attention back to Merida and Hiccup.

"You speak in a much deeper voice when your talk to either Jack or Elsa" argued Hiccup, smiling. "No I don't, this is my normal voice" retorted Merida. "No it's not" said Hiccup. "Yes it is!" shouted Merida softly. Hiccup stayed silent for a while and smirked. "Fine, let's go" he said, walking towards the door while Merida wrapped her arms around Hiccup's arms again.

Hiccup pushed opened the door slowly, Merida's grip tightening. "You know you're much braver than that" Hiccup said, his hand still on the door. Merida sulked at him and looked down instantly, her face turning slightly pink. Hiccup laughed silently, pushing the door again. The door was soon opened wide.

The room was dark, no candles or windows. The cracks on the walls that let through a slight bit of light being the only source of sight aid in the room. Merida walked in, feeling welcomed by the eerie and mysterious feeling to the room.

She walked for a while before tripping and falling on the floor. Hiccup ran to her aid, jumping over what ever had tripped Merida. "Are you okay?" asked Hiccup. Merida groaned as she propped herself up on her arms. She looked at Hiccup, barely making out his shape. Just then, candle lights started lighting up slowly leading a path. Merida looked at it with awe while Hiccup looked at it with shock; a table set with food were in front of them. Merida looked back at Hiccup, her hands in front of her. She looked at the floor and asked, "Did you plan this?" her face turning red.

"I… I…" he muttered, Merida barely hearing. He looked around and saw a glimpse of Jack's hood. Jack's head popped out from his hiding place and he smirked while giving him thumbs up. Another pair of hands appeared with the thumbs up. Elsa's head popped up right after with a smile. Hiccup turned back to Merida who was still waiting for an answer. "Yes… I did" said Hiccup, rubbing his neck. They stood awkwardly for a moment then Hiccup put out his hand. "Shall we?" asked Hiccup, smiling. "Consider it shall" said Merida, taking Hiccup's arm.

They walked to the table, Hiccup pulling the chair out for Merida to sit. She nodded a thank you and Hiccup sat down opposite to her. Set in front of them were freshly caught lobsters, season with salt and pepper, sided with oysters. A cup of sparkling juice was in place of wine. Merida picked up the lobster and started to tear its shell off. She ate rather loudly, Hiccup following suit but much quieter.

Merida finished eating, her hands dirtied with the juice of the lobster. Hiccup set down his lobster and started picking out the lobster meat that was inside the parts where the shells were hard. Merida sat there waiting for Hiccup. Hiccup finished and he put down everything in his hands and stood up. "Let's go wash our hands" said Hiccup, walking towards the door with Merida beside him.

They arrived beside the river and started to scoop out water to wash their hands. They walked into the castle again, their hands were dripping wet. The servants came with towels and wiped their hands for them. Once their hands were dry, Merida resumed her usual position, holding Hiccup's arm. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

Hiccup blushed. "We're done exploring the castle… What do you want to do now?" He asked, looking down at her hair. Merida let go of Hiccup's arm and looked up at him. "This" she said, pulling him closer by the collar, their lips connecting. Hiccup's eyes were as wide as saucers; he hesitated for a while and finally gave in. Their kissed lasted, Jack and Elsa smiling. They pulled apart and Jack clapped; Hiccup and Merida's attention turning to him.

"Jack?" Merida questioned. "The one and only" he said, his hands out wide. Elsa stood beside him awkwardly. "When were you guys here?" she asked, looking at Hiccup for an explanation. "A whole lot longer than you would expect" said Hiccup. "To put it short, we set this whole thing up" said Elsa, smiling. "You knew about this?!" she looked up at Hiccup. "No, it was only until when we ate that I knew" said Hiccup. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. "I didn't know how and it was just in the moment, I didn't want to ruin it" said Hiccup.

Merida stayed silent, suddenly she hugged Hiccup. "Don't lie to me ever again" said Merida, burying her face onto Hiccup's chest. "I won't" Hiccup smiled, putting his hands on her head.

* * *

**Ayeeeeeeeee… Major Merricup there, hope you liked it and I still don't ship Hiccstrid, even if they ended up together, I don't know, I didn't actually see the second movie.**

* * *

**Song Part! (Haven't done this in a long time)**

_**So you can keep me**_

_**Inside the pocket **_

_**Of your ripped jeans**_

_**Holding me closer**_

_**Till' our eyes meet**_

_**You won't ever be alone**_

_**Wait for me to come home**_

* * *

**And that is all, R&amp;R&amp;Bye.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Aye, Chapter 26, another character is gonna make an appearance, it's my OC… Well, this OC is based off of my friend so… yeah. Anyway, here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me except the plot.**

* * *

Elsa woke up, yawning and stretching. Instantly, Elsa's lips met with another. "Jack" Elsa giggled, after they pulled away from each other. "Good morning, Snowflake" he said, smiling at Elsa. Jack leaned in and pecked her forehead. Jack flew back and stood a few feet away from the bed and motioned his hand. "Go" he said, Elsa giving him a confusing look. "Hiccup, Merida and Anna are waiting in the dining hall, go take a shower and we can eat" he explained. Elsa nodded and stood up, walking into the shower. As soon as the bathroom door closed, Jack waited outside patiently.

Jack made a tiny rectangular block and bared a sharp part of his staff. He sat down cross-legged and started to carve out something. He carved out a platform which was a 3 dimensional trapezium. He looked up at the block of ice that was above the trapezium and started working. He carved out the figure of his intention slowly, using little of his ice to smoothen the accidental cuts.

He heard the water stop pelting the ground and reviewed his work so far. I was shaped like what he wanted it to be, one protruding arm curved at two points, a whole ovular dome just above the trapezium, and a slender stick for the torso and a ball for the head. He threw it in the air and pointed his staff at it, making it disappear. Jack put his staff down and Elsa came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body.

"Uhh… Jack, I need you to… turn around" said Elsa, a slight tint of pink on her face. "Don't worry, we'll see each other in our birthday suits in time, why not now?" said Jack, making Elsa blush even more. "Maybe not now" she said, hugging the towel tighter into her torso. Jack nodded slowly as he turned around covering his eyes. Jack heard Elsa's footsteps and a gust of wind. "I'm done" he heard her say. He turned around and looked at her, smirking. He held out an arm for her to hold. "Let's go" he said, Elsa wrapping her arms around his.

They walked to the dining table and sat down on the chairs that were available, which were side by side. Anna sat at the head of the table and Hiccup and Merida in front of them. "Finally" said Anna, scowling playfully **(not really sure how it works)**. "Sorry, I just woke up" said Elsa, smiling. "Come on, let's eat" said Merida, her hands hovering over the utensils. "Ok, dig in" said Elsa, taking her fork and knife in her hands. They were having pancakes, while Jack did something else. Merida had a butter flavoured pancake while Hiccup had maple syrup over it **(I'm making it rare in the old times)**. Anna and Elsa, of course, had chocolate pancakes. They ate very peacefully, Jack drawing something on the table with his staff, careful not the freeze the table. He finished drawing and smiled at his snowflake drawing. He softly blew at it and it disappeared, leaning no trace of it. "Jack, don't blow, it's getting cold" said Hiccup, rubbing his hands together.

"Sorry" said Jack, his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt and his arm wrapped around his staff. He looked up at the ceiling. Soon, he heard the plates ring as they were stacked up and he looked down at the table, Gerda was picking up the dishes. The room was silent, save for the sound of water splashing while Gerda was washing them. "Now…" Jack said, setting his staff on the table and getting the attention of everyone. "Here's a problem we haven't pursued in a long time" he said. He looked around at everyone and said: "Hans". He saw Elsa shake slightly while Anna and Merida had anger in their eyes. Hiccup was as confused a foul walking into a wolf's cave. "Who's Hans?" he asked, making Elsa shudder. "He's someone that courted Anna and Meri-"Jack was cut off by Merida, "ALMOST courted". "Okay, anyway. He's someone that courted Anna and _almost_ courted Merida and he hurt Elsa" I said, slapping my palm on the table lightly. Hiccup nodded and asked, "What about him?"

"I've been hearing of arsons around the village, which is weird. Since if fire were to start and burn a house, it would quickly spread to others since they are made of wood" said Jack.

"And you think it's Hans?" asked Elsa. "Might be, the fire has to be controlled if it were not to spread to other houses" Jack explained. "I've been seeing shadows of a figure running away whenever I pass the castle window" said Merida. "So, if our suspicions are correct, Hans is back again" Jack concluded. "I'll send for guards to post capture posters" said Anna. "No, posting those would only let him know that we know he's back" said Hiccup. "Then what do we do?" asked Anna, taking her seat again. "We wait. We wait for him to finally face us" Jack said, looking at everyone. "Till' then, we should be ready for any surprise attacks" Hiccup ended.

Kristoff then came in, everyone looking at him. "Kristoff, perfect timing" said Jack, walking over to him. "Why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I need you to do something" said Jack. "What is it?" He asked again, as he walked with Jack to the table. He sat down and so did Jack. "I need you to keep up your guard as you sell ice, look for any one that looks like Hans" said Jack, making Kristoff scowl at the mention of Hans. "Why? Is he back again" asked Kristoff, cracking his fingers. "We think he is, that's why I asked you to look out for anyone like him" explained Jack.

Kristoff nodded. "Why are you here anyway?" asked Jack. "Oh, I'm here to bring Anna to priest" he said. "Why?" asked Anna, standing. "We're going to find a father to bind us together when we get married" he said, smiling at Anna. "Oh" Anna said and walked over to Kristoff. "So, I'll be off" said Anna, walking away with Kristoff holding hands. "Isn't their wedding, as I remember, in autumn?" asked Jack, sitting down next to Elsa. "Yeah, you're right" said Elsa. Jack made a mental note and turned to Hiccup and Merida. "So, I know Merida can use a bow, what can you do, Hiccup?" asked Jack, looking at him. "Well, I can use a sword, also an axe… and I have a dragon" he answered. "Well, that's good" said Jack.

"How are we supposed to be prepared for Hans?" asked Elsa. "Well, both of us can protect each other with ice, you just don't have to be afraid. Merida can protect herself with her bow and arrow, Hiccup has his dragon, Toothless…" trailed off Jack, looking at Hiccup and he nodded. "So they can protect themselves too. We can have Kristoff protecting Anna" said Jack, looking at Elsa. "Where will he sleep if he has to rush over to protect Anna?" asked Merida. "He'll be sleeping with her" said Jack, looking at Elsa, disapproval all over her face. "Elsa, If you don't want your sister to be kidnapped I suggest you allow Kristoff to sleep with her" said Hiccup, noticing the disapproval on Elsa's face. "I never said I disapprove, I just don't trust Kristoff that much" said Elsa.

"You'll have to trust him if you don't want your sister to be kidnapped" said Hiccup. Elsa nodded and smiled. "Why are you smiling?" asked Hiccup. "You're still as caring as you were back then" Elsa said. "Of course" said Hiccup, smiling back.

* * *

**Aye, done with the chapter and regarding Jack being able to carve ice with his staff, his staff has a super hard area, which is sharp so it can carve shapes on ice. Here's the…**

* * *

…**Song Part!**

_**But someday**_

_**I will find my way back to**_

_**Where your name**_

_**Is written in the sand**_

_**Cause' I remember every sunset**_

_**I remember every word you said**_

_**And we were never gonna say good-bye**_

_**Singing la-da-da-da-da**_

* * *

**That is all, R&amp;R&amp;Bye.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, back with another chapter. Here's Chapter 27.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, and if I did, I would force DreamWorks and Disney to co-operate.**

* * *

Elsa looked out of her bedroom window, Jack on the bed poking at the ceiling with his staff. Jack then heard a creak from the door, his initial thought was Hans. He sat up abruptly, catching Elsa's attention. He looked at her and held his finger against his lips, signalling her to keep quiet. He mouthed as best as he could 'Hans' and was returned with a nod of understanding. Jack slowly stood up, trying his best not to make a sound he reached for the door, which was noticeably ajar and he opened the door.

Anna stood outside, bent down and looking up at Jack. "Anna, what are you doing?" Jack asked, looking down at her. "Nothing" she said, quickly standing up. She turned around and walked away. "Jack…" Elsa called out, making Jack look back at her. "Yeah?" Jack replied. "Shouldn't Kristoff be with her?" she asked, walking to Jack. "She must have come back when Kristoff was selling his ice" Jack answered. "We should tell him to keep her in his sight or Hans might just get her" Elsa said. "She could just stay here with us while Kristoff is selling ice" Jack suggested, sitting down on the bed. "That's actually a great idea" Elsa said, looking at Jack. "But it would increase the chance of Hans sneaking in and having a hostage to threaten us with" Jack said, rejecting his own idea.

"Wait" Jack said, standing up and walking to the door frame, staring out. "What?" Elsa asked. "Was anyone with her when she left?" Jack said, leaning out the doorframe and looking side to side. "No, why?" Elsa asked concern evident in her voice. "I swear I saw something" Jack mumbled to himself. "What?" Elsa asked, confused. Jack stood upright and instantly flew to where the scent trail led him, as he chased the scent a scream filled his ears.

The scent got stronger and so did the smell of another. Jack rushed and stopped when the scent was at its strongest point. He looked up and saw that Anna was with Kristoff, smiling and laughing. I let out a sigh of relief and flew back, Elsa's scent at the same place where I left her but just a few feet closer to me. I set myself down on the ground as I saw Elsa just in front of me. I smiled and she frowned. I was confused but I quickly got the message. I touched her cheek and a fireball flew at me. I shot a blast of ice at it and the ball turned into steam while the ice melted onto the ground. "Surprise, Jackson" I heard Hans's voice.

I looked behind me and I saw that Hans was already standing there, another arrogant smirk on his face. "Oh, Hans. Come back for another beating?" Jack said. "I would love to beat you up, just like I did with your reindeer friend here" said Hans, heaving Kristoff's beat up and unconscious body. "Where's Anna!?" shouted Elsa, shooting blast of ice at Hans, which he melted again with his fire. "Oh, don't worry. She's in a safe place with my friend" Hans said, laughing maniacally before suddenly turning into a pile of dark sand.

"His friend couldn't be…" Elsa trailed off. "Pitch Black" Jack finished. He shot a red blast of ice at the pile of sand, making it disappear. He turned around and grabbed Elsa's arm gently, pulling her to Hiccup's room. Jack knocked on the door and instantly the room was filled with all sorts of noises. The door opened and Hiccup stood with a nervous smile. "What were you guys doing?" Jack asks, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing… What do you need?" Hiccup replied. "Anna's been captured by Hans and we suspect, no, we _know_ he's working with Pitch Black" said Elsa. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Merida said as she walked to the door and stood behind Hiccup. Merida tugged at her panties and fixed her frizzy hair. "Let's go" Hiccup said, pushing past Jack and Elsa with Merida close behind him. "I think I know what they were doing" Jack suddenly whispered to Elsa. "What?" Elsa whispered back to Jack. Jack didn't answer; he just grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward gently. "I'll tell you another time" Jack said.

* * *

Merida tested her bow string and it snapped when she tried to pull the arrow back. She unstrung her bow and got a new strand of string from her bag. Hiccup tested the axe that Elsa gave him, swung it at a nearby tree and it came toppling down. Jack sat by the river and tapped the droplets that jumped up from the rocks with his staff, turning it to ice. Elsa sat down on the table and chair that was stationed there, scribbling down on a piece of paper.

Jack looked back at the other three and when he made sure no one was looking at him, he swirled his staff slowly as to not draw suspicion and the block of ice that he had worked on previously appeared. The shape was still the same as when he stopped. He then started to carve again. He scratched out the dome at the bottom into a much thinner shape, almost like the bottom of a dress. He then started to pay attention to the details of the dome. He carved out tiny pieces to make the illusion of a leg and wrinkles on the dome. It looked more like the bottom of a dress now. He smiled and shot at it again, making it disappear.

He stood up and walked over to Hiccup, who was wiping the axe blade and whistling. He sat down and nudged Hiccup, making Hiccup look at him. "I know what you were doing with Merida" Jack said, making Hiccup's face turn a slight pink. "It's not what you think, we weren't doing _that_" Hiccup answered. "Then tell me what happened before I hear babies crying" Jack said, making Hiccup blush even more. "Fine, here's what happened" Hiccup said.

_Flashback…_

_Hiccup was lying down on bed, blinking slowly as he stared at the drapes that were on top of the bed. He sat up, the door opening and in came Merida. "What are you doing here?" Merida asked, closing the door. "This is my room" Hiccup answered. Merida looked around and made an 'O' face. She pushed the handle and it didn't open. She turned with all her might and the handle wouldn't budge except for moving up and down a little. "It won't budge" Merida said, looking back at Hiccup._

_Hiccup got up and went over to the door, pushing at it and it was certain that it was locked. "Stand back" he said, pushing down with all his might and pulling. His hands slipped and he reached out for the nearest thing that he could grab. He grabbed onto a cloth like texture and fell. "Hiccup Haddock!" Merida's angry voice sounded. He looked at her confused and he looked down, her panties were down on the ground, luckily her dress was covering her …, if not Hiccup would have been a dead man already. "I'm sorry!" Hiccup said, holding up his hands as Merida pulled back up her panties._

_End Of Flashback…_

"Oh, so that's what happened" Jack said, snickering. "It's not funny" Hiccup said, inspecting his axe. "It is to me, so I get to snicker or laugh or do anything that resembles happiness and laughter" Jack said, standing up and chuckling.

* * *

**Argggghhhhh… My head hurts, it's currently 12 am here and I can't sleep.**

* * *

**Song… Part… *yawn***

_**I see what you're wearing, there's nothing beneath it**_

_**Forgive me for staring, forgive me for breathing**_

_**We might not know how**_

_**We might not know why**_

_**But baby, tonight, we're beautiful now**_

* * *

**That is all, R&amp;R&amp;Bye.**


End file.
